Seconde Vie
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Sara quand elle a rejoint la ligue. On espère que vous allez aimer, écrite à quatre mains
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà notre nouvelle fic à Dcasimir et moi, j'en ai eu l'idée mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre avec cette fic, du coup elle m'a proposé qu'on la fasse à deux... Cette fic a été assez compliqué à écrire, du coup j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

 _ **Nyssa**_

Je me suis entraînée durant près de quatre heures depuis ce matin, contre pratiquement tout ceux qui se sentaient capable d'affronter la fille de leur maître, autrement dit, moi même. Je les ai tous mis au tapis en quelques secondes voir quelques minutes pour certain, c'est vraiment ce qui m'énerve au plus au point... Malgré ce que dit mon père, les hommes de la ligue hésitent à me frapper correctement, ce qui me rend encore plus folle et du coup, je les mets au tapis avec une force et violence telle qu'ils ne peuvent pas se relever.

La vie dans la ligue est tellement banale quand on y pense bien. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, c'est une vie de soldat, de meurtres, de violence, de justice, de loi... Cette vie me plaît, je dois l'avouer, en même temps je n'ai connu que celle là... J'aime ma vie, j'aime m'entraîner, j'aime mettre les hommes de mon père au sol et leur démontrer que même en étant une femme je peux valoir dix hommes comme eux. Les hommes de ce matin ont refusé que je les combatte au début... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, encore un ordre de mon père sans doute, il devait avoir une autre idée en tête, un jour peut-être que je lui demanderais pourquoi il ne me traite pas comme un de ses soldat tout les jours. Seulement quand il en a envie.

Je suis en train de courir, j'ai besoin de me défouler, de me vider la tête, les soldats de mon père sont encore en train de s'entraîner, moi j'en avais assez, alors je me suis suis mise à courir. J'ai déjà du faire cinq ou six kilomètres, je me suis bien éloignée. Je vais rentrer.

Je fais demi tour et commence à faire le chemin en sens inverse. Je suis bien partie pour aller encore plus qu'à l'aller, je ne ressens aucune fatigue. Je me stop net dans mon élan, je vois une forme, allongée sur le sol, je m'avance vers elle et je vois une femme, elle est blonde, je ne la connais pas, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut faire ici, vraiment pas. Personne ne vit dans les environs, alors si elle vivait par là, je la connaîtrais, c'est obligé. Je m'approche un peu, elle a l'air morte, ne bouge pas, ne semble pas respirer... Ouais peu m'importe en fait. Je la vois remuer un peu, ça me surprend, surtout qu'elle à l'air vraiment faible, sans force. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, je tourne les talons et m'apprête à repartir quand j'entends quelque chose, un murmure, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle dit, je m'approche un peu et j'entends de nouveau ce qu'elle me dit.

 _\- Laissez-moi... Laissez-moi..._

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire, absolument pas, ça m'intrigue alors que je ne devrais pas... Elle est au bord de la mer, trempée, pâle... Est-ce qu'elle aurait dérivée d'un bateau ? Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas le savoir, cette fille ne va m'attirer que des ennuis si je reste là. Je dois rentrer.

 _\- Adieu._

Je la vois qui tend sa main vers moi, je ne comprends pas, elle a encore les yeux fermés, elle a perdu toutes ses forces et elle tend sa main vers moi... Elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre en faisant ça, ni si je l'aide... Mais ça m'intrigue, je me demande comment elle a pu arriver ici avec tout les hommes de la ligue qui surveillent tout les recoins de cette partie du pays. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais ma curiosité est plus forte que ma raison. Je la prends sur mon dos et me décide à la ramener... Bon avec elle sur le dos, en poids en plus... Je vais mettre plus de temps pour rentrer moi.

J'ai mis plus de deux heures à rentrer, le point positif d'avoir un père comme le mien, c'est qu'il se fiche de l'endroit où je peux être, je me souviens qu'une fois j'ai voulu partir, juste faire un tour, j'avais onze ans, mais je me suis perdue, j'étais terrifiée, seule, j'avais froid, je commençais à avoir faim et soif, mais j'ai compris, que personne ne viendrait me chercher, alors j'ai arrêté de pleurer et j'ai commencé à chercher le chemin du retour moi même. J'ai mis trois jours... Avant de rentrer. Mon père n'a dit qu'une chose... Qu'il savait que je n'étais pas sa fille pour rien, et que j'arriverais toujours à me débrouiller... J'ai su plus tard, de la bouche d'un des soldat, que mon père m'avait retrouvé et qu'il m'avait suivi durant ces trois jours... Je lui en ai voulut, j'avais si peur, si faim... Et lui il restait à me regarder... Mais maintenant je comprends, il tentait juste à ce que je m'endurcisse. Alors là que je me suis juste absentée deux heures de plus que prévue, je ne pense pas que mon père se soit inquiété, Je vais dans une chambre vide, le soldat qui y vivait est mort il y a quelques temps, un entraînement peut vite mal tourner, surtout quand on s'entraîne avec mon père.

Je la dépose sur le lit, elle n'a pas repris connaissance, je ramène un peu d'eau et lui jette sur le visage... Toujours rien... Elle doit vraiment être très mal. Je sors de la chambre, même si j'ai pris cette décision sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je dois quand même en référer à mon père. S'il l'apprend... Il sera vraiment furieux, peut-être que si je lui dis avant... Il le sera moins... Enfin, ça j'en doute.

J'appréhende quand même de me retrouver face à mon père, je sais qu'il va me dire de la laisser partir, qu'elle est faible, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit, je dois lui expliquer pourquoi, après tout mon père a déjà vu de la force dans pas mal de soldats... Qui étaient faibles à leur arrivée, et aujourd'hui ils sont ses plus proches serviteurs.

Je trouve mon père assez facilement, le point positif de son rôle dans cette ligue, c'est que je sais toujours où il se trouve, en tout cas la plupart du temps. Il est dans la salle de réception, il doit préparer quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop quoi, je reste assez souvent à l'écart de toutes ces choses. Il me voit et m'enlace, je sais que ce n'est pas chaleureux, il veut faire bonne figure devant les gens présents ici. Il m'entraîne à l'extérieur, je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire et qu'il veut épargner ce spectacle a ces gens...

 _\- Ma fille, j'ai entendu dire que tu es revenue accompagnée. Tu connais la règle._

 _\- Je le sais père, je voulais vraiment la laisser à son sort mais je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait être utile._

Je sens que mon père va s'énerver, vraiment, j'aurais du laisser cette fille mourir au bord de l'eau, je sais que mon père veille toujours sur moi même s'il ne le montre pas, mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour le mettre en colère, même moi sa fille... Il ne me fait pas de cadeaux, jamais. Cette règle dont il parle... Il est celui qui l'a instauré, il est le seul à décider de qui peut entrer dans l'enceinte de Nanda Parbat...

 _\- Nyssa, cette fille doit repartir, fais comme tu veux, tue-la, jette-la, mais elle doit disparaître !_

Je dois convaincre mon père, je ne lui tiens jamais tête, je ne suis pas non plus stupide... Mais je dois le convaincre que cette fille a quelque chose, une chose forte en elle, qui lui a permis de tenir, de survivre.

 _\- Père, cette fille a sans doute dérivée avant d'arriver sur la plage où je l'ai trouvée, elle était vêtue simplement, et malgré tout, elle est en vie. Croyez-vous qu'une faible personne puisse survivre à ça ?_

Mon père semble réfléchir, je ne pense pas qu'il va accepter aussi rapidement mais il va peut-être lui laisser une chance, après tout rien ne l'empêchera de se débarrasser d'elle plus tard, on a le temps pour ça, ça ne coûte rien de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et de la laisser rester un peu.

 _\- Nyssa, comment feras-tu si cette fille est une espionne de l'ARGUS ? Tu vas t'amuser d'elle pendant un moment et si tu découvre la vérité tu devras la tuer de tes mains. Tu pourras le faire ?_

Je me doutais que mon père m'aurait fait cet ultimatum, je le connais quand même.

 _\- Si cette fille est une ennemie, je vous promets que je ne ferais pas que la tuer de mes propres mains, elle souffrira comme jamais personne n'a souffert._

Je ne mens pas, je dois protéger la ligue, mon père, et me protéger moi aussi, je ne dois pas laisser quiconque s'en prendre à tout ce que mon père a réussi à bâtir, et tout ce que ses prédécesseurs ont réussi à construire. Mon père me tourne les talons et se dirige vers la salle de réception encore une fois.

 _\- Je ne suis pas responsable d'elle Nyssa, si l'un de mes homme l'a tue, je ne ferais rien pour le punir._

 _\- Compris père._

Je retourne vers la chambre où je l'ai déposé, certes cette fille m'intrigue, mais mon père a entièrement raison, si cette fille est une ennemie, elle ne fera pas long feu ici, et je la tuerais volontiers. Je vais la voir, si ça se trouve, elle est réveillée. Je croise certains soldats qui me salue, je leur rends leur salut en continuant mon chemin. Une fois devant la porte, je rentre, sans hésiter, j'espère vraiment qu'elle a repris connaissance, je ne vais pas patienter trop longtemps, la patience est loin d'être une de mes qualités. Je rentre et je vois qu'elle se réveille doucement, elle se redresse et regarde dans ma direction, elle a vraiment l'air perdue, je m'approche, je dois savoir qui elle est.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

Elle ne me réponds pas, se contente de me regarder fixement sans rien me dire, sans rien faire, elle reste assise sur le lit et me regarde, me détaille de haut en bas.

 _\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

Elle ose me répondre ? Elle ose me demander qui je suis sans me répondre d'abord ? Alors sois ce n'est pas une ennemie, mais bien une pauvre fille échouée sur le bord, sois c'est une vraie idiote.

 _\- Je vous ai demandé en premier. Je vous préviens que si ne me dites pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites là..._

 _\- C'est où ici ? Je ne sais même pas où je suis... Je ne me souviens pas de comment je suis arrivée là... Je... Je ne sais pas comment je m'appelle... Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ?_

Oh... Je ne l'avais pas prévu ce coup là... Je vais dire quoi à mon père ? Il va vouloir des réponses mais si ni elle ni moi ne pouvons lui en donner, il ne va pas apprécier.

 _\- Vous ne savez vraiment rien ?_

 _\- Puisque je vous le dit... Je ne me souviens de rien, je suis où ? Vous me connaissez ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Elle me regarde fixement, son regard à l'air sincère, j'ai appris à déceler le mensonge depuis le temps. Je quitte la chambre en la prévenant que je reviens, je dois parler à mon père, avec son amnésie, elle pourrait être utile à la ligue. On ne sait jamais. Je retourne dans la salle de réception et mon père en sort à l'instant.

 _\- Encore cette fille Nyssa ?_

 _\- Elle s'est réveillée, je lui ai demandé qui elle était, mais elle n'a aucun souvenir, je suis sure qu'elle ne ment pas père._

 _\- Si elle n'a aucun souvenir, comment savoir si elle ne fait pas partie de l'ARGUS ?_

 _\- On ne peut pas savoir... A moins de la garder ici... De faire d'elle un de vos soldats et si elle se souvient de tout, on pourra la retourner contre eux._

Mon père semble réfléchir, je pense que ce que je viens de lui proposer est une bonne idée et qu'il l'apprécie, je suis sure qu'il va accepter, en même temps, si cette fille est de l'ARGUS, avoir une taupe parmi nous et être au courant, c'est un bon point. Mon père se tourne vers moi et hoche la tête doucement.

 _\- Tu seras chargée de son entraînement, tu peux te servir de mes hommes également. Accorde-lui deux jours de repos, ensuite, elle devra montrer ce qu'elle a. Elle n'a qu'une chance Nyssa. Une seule._

 _\- Entendu père._

 _\- Comme elle prétend ne pas avoir de souvenir, elle ne connaît sûrement pas son prénom... Essaye de lui en trouver un._

 _\- Oui père._

Je retourne dans sa chambre, mon père lui laisse une chance, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, vraiment pas, j'espère vraiment qu'elle a des qualités de battante sinon, elle ne fera pas long feu. Une fois dans la chambre, je vois qu'elle s'est levée, elle se tient debout devant le lit, elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, je pense qu'elle a besoin de manger, et de dormir. Elle se retourne brusquement vers moi, je crois que je lui ai fait peur.

 _\- Mon père veut bien que tu restes ici, en attendant de te souvenir._

Bon ce n'est pas tout à faut faux, disons que si elle souvient être un agent de l'ARGUS, elle mourra. Mais je vais éviter de lui dire, j'aimerais éviter de l'effrayer.

 _\- Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester sans rien faire, tu vas devoir t'entraîner. La ligue peut te former._

 _\- La ligue ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas le choix, soit tu acceptes, soit tu meures._

Elle me semble choquée, mais ne semble pas avoir peur, je lui dois quand même la vérité, qu'elle ai sa chance quand même, même si à mon avis, elle ne tiendra pas trop longtemps.

 _\- Toujours pas de souvenir ?_

 _\- Juste..._

Ah elle se souvient de quelque chose, je me demande ce que c'est, sans doute pas son nom, sinon elle me l'aurait dit, en tout cas je le suppose.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- J'étais... Sur l'eau... Il y avait beaucoup beaucoup d'eau... Et c'est bizarre, mais il y avait un oiseau qui n'aurait pas du être là._

 _\- Un oiseau ?_

 _\- Oui... On aurait dit... Un canari._

Je souris... Un canari, c'est pas trop mal... Canari...

 _\- Ça sonne bien._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Tu as oublié ton nom... Mon père m'a dit de t'en trouver un. Il faudra son accord. Mais en attendant ce sera ton nouveau nom..._

 _\- Canari ?_

 _\- Dans ma langue ça sonne mieux. Dès aujourd'hui, tu seras Taher Al Safer._

 **Voilà on espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, qui change de ce qu'on a l'habitude d'écrire ^^**

 **La suite demain !**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nyssa**_

\- _Taher Al Safer ? C'est quoi cette langue ?_

 _\- Une langue très ancienne utilisée uniquement par les hommes de la ligue. Tu l'apprendras si tu décides de rester._

 _Je lui épargne le "si tu plais à mon père". La jeune fille vacille, je fais un pas vers elle et la retient pour ne pas quel tombe. Je l'aide à s'allonger sur le lit._

 _\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher à manger et à boire, tu es faible, je pense que tu dois être affamée._

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

Je suis seule à nouveau, je me sens mal, vraiment mal. J'ai la tête qui tourne et l'estomac qui gargouille. Je me lève tout de même et me dirige vers le petit miroir, je me regarde, je ne connais pas la personne qui se reflète dans la glace, je suis sale et pleine d'ecchymoses. Je ne ressemble vraiment à rien, mais ce n'est pas mon apparence qui me chagrine le plus c'est de ne plus savoir qui je suis. Je me détourne du miroir, ravale mes sanglots et file m'allonger dans le lit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas contredire cette fille.

Je regarde autour de moi, la pièce est immense et luxueuse. Les murs sont recouverts d'une pierre grise. Je me demande vraiment ou j'ai atterri parce que rien ne me paraît récent tout à l'air d'être ancien. Même le lit sur lequel je suis allongée vient d'une autre époque, j'en suis sure car c'est un énorme lit à baldaquin et les draps ne sont pas du tout confectionnés dans un simple tissu en coton non, en les touchants je me rends compte qu'ils sont totalement différents de ce que j'avais chez moi. Chez moi, c'est drôle je ne me rappelle plus de mon prénom, mais je me souviens des visages, d'un en particulier, celui d'une fille avec de longs cheveux brun, un visage fin, des yeux sombres et un air joyeux sur le visage. Je me vois avec elle dans cette chambre nous disputant à propos d'un garçon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ce gars est aussi important pour elle que pour moi. Pour le moment je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais j'espère que la mémoire me reviendra très vite.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par cette fille. Je la détaille un peu plus que toute à l'heure, et je dois dire qu'elle est étrange, et elle me fait peur. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance, elle a un air pincé sur le visage et des vêtements complètement étranges, personne ne s'habille comme cela de nos jours. Elle dépose le plateau sur le lit et m'ordonne de manger.

 _\- Attends, tu ne restes pas ?_

 _\- Non, je suis attendue, je reviendrai dans la soirée. En attendant reposes-toi_.

Je la laisse s'éloigner avant de jeter un œil sur le plateau. Il est vraiment bien fourni, de l'eau, du jus d'orange, des tranches de pain, du fromage, une coupelle de fruits, des yaourts et des biscuits. En voyant tout cela, mon estomac se manifeste. Je prends d'abord quelque fruits, il faut que je mange doucement, je ne sais pas à quand remonte mon dernier repas. Les fruits sont vraiment goûteux, juteux et délicieux, un vrai régal. Ça fait énormément de bien. Après les fruits, je m'attaque aux petits gâteaux puis je bois deux grands verres d'eau. Je me stoppe là, j'ai encore faim mais je préfère être sure que ça passe avant de tout engloutir. Je m'allonge à nouveau sur le lit.

 _ **Nyssa**_

Je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps avec la jeune fille, il est bientôt l'heure du repas et mon père déteste le prendre seul, il veut que je sois présente à table. Je file dans ma chambre me préparer et je déboule rapidement dans la salle à manger. Je souris en arrivant comme tout les soirs, mon père pense que c'est parce que je suis heureuse de me retrouver là mais en fait c'est toute autre chose. C'est la situation qui me fait sourire parce que nous avons beau avoir des centaines de soldats à nos ordres, nous sommes désespéramment seuls.

Cette table est immense et pourrait accueillir plus de vingt convives mais non, nous sommes toujours que deux attablés ici. Comme à mon habitude j'attends patiemment derrière ma chaise que mon père m'ordonne de m'asseoir. Ce soir est différent des autres parce que ce soir mon père met beaucoup plus de temps à émettre l'ordre. Il mâche un morceau de pain en me toisant. J'ai beau faire la fière et lui tenir tête la plupart du temps et j'ai beau le connaître parfaitement je dois tout de même avouer que lorsqu'il est ainsi, il me fait peur parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête et que je ne sais pas ce qu'il risque de me demander ou de se passer. Il est tellement incertain.

\- _Assieds-toi !_

L'ordre est donné sur un ton sec et cassant, cela ne change pas de d'habitude, mon père ne connaît pas la tendresse et la douceur. Il est hautain.

 _\- Alors, ta protégé a dis quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non mais je lui ai trouvé un nom, Taher Al Safer._

 _\- Parfait ! J'espère qu'elle sera aussi agile qu'un oiseau et me donnera entière satisfaction. J'espère que tu ne lui as rien dis sur la ligue !_

\- _Non père, rien qu'elle ne doive savoir._

 _\- Très bien, mangeons !_

Après le repas comme convenue je remonte voir la jeune fille, je pénètre dans la chambre et je la trouve allongée sur le lit en train de se débattre et de hurler un nom _"Oliver"._

Je ne la réveille pas, je la laisse affronter ses cauchemars, peut être que ceux-ci me révéleront des choses au sujet de cette fille.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Taher Al Safer**_

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai cauchemardé toute la nuit, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Dans ce rêve, je cours, et je cris un prénom, je me demande de qui il s'agit, Oliver... C'est tout ce que je sais, son prénom, je me demande qui c'est. Je le saurais peut-être jamais, si ça se trouve, il est mort dans cette forêt, ou sur le bateau qui a coulé. En tout cas je crois que je l'aimais, je ne suis pas certaine... Je vois la porte qui s'ouvre, c'est la fille d'hier, je ne connais même pas son prénom. Elle est toujours vêtue aussi bizarrement, c'est vraiment étrange cet endroit.

 _ **Nyssa**_

Elle est réveillée, elle a meilleure mine qu'hier en tout cas, elle se lève et se redresse. Je lui apporte des vêtements, si elle reste comme ça, elle se fera trop repérer dans la ligue. Beaucoup trop. J'espère que ça va lui aller. Je dois lui parler de son cauchemar, si ça se trouve elle se souvient de quelque chose.

 _\- Tu as fais un cauchemar cette nuit._

 _\- Hein ? Euh oui... Mais c'était très flou._

 _\- Raconte-moi._

Je sais que mon ton est brut, je sais qu'elle n'a pas demandé à être ici et qu'elle doit avoir besoin de réconfort plus qu'autre chose, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Elle doit être forte, la faiblesse n'a pas sa place ici, si elle éprouve trop de sentiment, elle sera brisée, très facilement.

 _\- J'étais dans une forêt, je fuyais et j'ai crié un nom... C'est tout._

 _\- Tu sais qui c'était ?_

 _\- Oliver... C'est tout, je suis désolée, je ne sais même pas de qui il s'agit._

Bon je la crois, je ne pense pas qu'elle me mente à ce sujet. Je lui donne les vêtements, elle me remercie et les prends. Je suis sure qu'elle ne sera pas à l'aise là dedans, mais elle s'y fera, c'est différent de ce qu'elle a l'habitude de porter. Aujourd'hui elle va devoir rester enfermée dans cette chambre, si mon père la voit avant son premier entraînement, il risque de la défier, voir de la tuer. Je lui dit qu'elle doit rester ici pour le moment, qu'elle n'a pas le choix, je pense qu'elle comprends car elle hoche la tête, je ressors en lui disant que je lui amènerais à manger très bientôt. Elle me remercie et commence à se changer.

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

Elle ressort, merde, je ne lui ai pas demandé son prénom, bon plus tard, je dois y penser. Elle m'a donné des vêtements, je vais les mettre, en même temps, je n'ai pas le choix si j'ai compris. A mon avis cet endroit est terrible, je le sens, je sais que je ne vais pas me plaire ici, mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai un toit, à manger, des vêtements... Sans souvenirs, je pense que c'est déjà pas mal. J'enfile ces vêtements, en tout cas j'essaye, parce que je n'y connais rien, c'est bizarre tout ça. Je passe un temps fou à essayer de trouver le bon sens, quand j'y arrive enfin, je me regarde dans le miroir, bon je pense que ça va à peu près, je n'ai pas l'air d'être trop mal dedans, même si je sens que ce n'est pas vraiment moi... Mais si ça se trouve, ça va être moi bientôt. Je dois apprendre cette langue si je veux parler aux autres... Si jamais je suis autorisée à quitter cette chambre un jour, ça c'est pas gagné.

 _ **Nyssa**_

Ça fait deux jours qu'elle est arrivée, le jour de son premier entraînement, je sais que ce doit être aujourd'hui, mais elle ne semble pas prête, en même temps, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle ne sait même pas à quoi s'attendre. Mon père m'a défendu de lui dire quoi que ce soit, elle sera surprise, heureusement que je ne suis pas du genre à m'attacher car je sens que c'est la dernière fois que je la vois. Elle ne va pas faire long feu, ça j'en suis sure.

On arrive au lieu d'entraînement, je vois mon père qui nous regarde d'en haut, Taher Al Safer ne le remarque pas. Elle ne semble pas s'attendre à quoi que ce soit. Je me dois de la laisser, je m'écarte rapidement.

 _\- Désolée..._

Elle me regarde ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passe, je m'écarte donc et me colle contre le mur avant qu'un des hommes de mon père ne s'approche d'elle et ne l'attaque, je ferme brièvement les yeux, sachant ce qu'il va se passer, cet homme va la tuer, je le sais, la pauvre quand même, elle n'a pas demandé à s'échouer sur cette plage. Mais bon, ce sont les règles de mon père, rien ne changera ça, personne ne changera ça. Même moi.

J'ouvre les yeux et ce que je vois me surprends, l'homme chargé d'attaquer Taher Al Safer... Est au sol, elle semble perdue, autant que moi, autant que mon père que je vois d'en haut, qui serre la balustrade d'une main, mais ce n'est pas un signe de colère, il est surpris, et il montre toutes ses émotions en serrant le poing. Un autre homme fonce vers Taher Al Safer, il essaye de l'attaquer mais elle l'esquive, le petit combat dure quelques minutes avant que l'homme de mon père ne soit sur le point de la tuer avant de se stopper.

Je lève les yeux, mon père vient de crier à ce soldat de ne rien faire, dans notre langue. Je suis surprise, vraiment. Il me fait un signe de tête en me disant, toujours dans notre langue que cette fille pourrait être utile. Je me dirige vers Taher Al Safer, elle se relève doucement. Surprise.

 _\- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?_

Elle me regarde fixement, secouant doucement la tête, les yeux ébahis.

 _\- J'en sais rien... Rien du tout._

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

Et c'est vrai je n'en sais rien, je ne sais plus rien tout ce que je sais c'est que mon corps a réagi à l'attaque... L'attaque non mais c'est quoi ce lieu ? Les hommes attaquent comme cela sans prévenir ? Sans que je n'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui justifie un tel comportement ? J'ai peur, je ne sais pas ce qui risque de se passer par la suite mais si j'ai bien retenue une chose c'est qu'il faut que je cache mes sentiments, ici il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles.

Je n'ai pas eut de difficultés a maîtriser le premier type, c'était même plutôt aisé mais le second ça été différent, lorsqu'il a pris le dessus et que j'ai senti la lame de son épée contre ma jugulaire, j'ai vu ma fin, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il allait me tuer. Durant ce laps de temps qui a du durer quelque seconde, j'ai revu quelques images de mon passé, moi sur un bateau avec un certain Ivo. C'est tout ce que j'ai vu, je ne saurais pas dire qui il est pour moi, peut être est-ce un proche, ça doit être cela car j'avais l'air de travailler avec lui.

Je me relève toujours abasourdie par la décision qui vient d'être prise à mon sujet, c'est cet homme en haut qui a arrêté l'acte, je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier, ce serait probablement mal vu surtout que j'ai l'impression que c'est le chef. Je lève les yeux dans sa direction, il me détaille d'un air sévère et autoritaire, il ne m'inspire pas confiance lui non plus. Bordel c'est quoi cette endroit ?Dans quoi suis entrée ? Enfin je n'y suis pas entrée seule on m'y a emmené, je crois qu'avec le recul j'aurai préféré mourir sur cette plage, pourquoi cette fille m'a t-elle sauvé ? Puis elle est qui pour le chef, sa femme ? Non impossible elle semble bien trop jeune pour être sa femme, sa fille ? Je ne pense pas non plus, quel homme oserait traiter sa fille de cette façon ? Parce que même si il n'ont pas vraiment échangé de paroles, les regards qu'ils lui a lancé m'ont permis de juger la nature de leur relation et ce n'est certainement pas la réaction d'un père.

 _\- Viens, je t'emmène dans le bureau._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nyssa**_

Je vois bien que Taher Al Safer aimerait me poser des tas de question, je le lis dans ses yeux. Elle ne me regarde pas, elle a le regard rivé sur le sol, et son dos est voûté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a ce comportement, ici ce n'est pas une posture à adopter sinon tu pourrais facilement te faire tuer au détour d'un couloir et je ne veux pas que cela lui arrive, je suis sure qu'elle est faite pour être ici, pour mener la vie que je mène. Je le sens, elle a une force de caractère incroyable et je ne regrette absolument pas de l'avoir emmenée avec moi. Puis, je dois avouer qu'elle me plaît bien, mais ça pour le moment personne ne doit le savoir, pas même mon père sinon il serait capable de lui faire trancher la tête sur le champ, il n'accepte pas et n'acceptera jamais le fait que je préfère les femmes.

 _\- Si tu tiens un tant soit peu à ta vie, redresse-toi et marche la tête haute._

Elle s'exécute, je lui adresse un petit sourire, elle ne me le rend pas, j'avoue être déçue mais je la comprends, je n'ai pas vraiment été très sympa avec elle depuis son arrivée, je lui ai donné des ordres, parlé sèchement et je ne me suis jamais présenté, je ne le fais que très rarement pour ainsi dire enfin si face à l'ennemi. Ici c'est diffèrent et puis je ne voulais pas l'effrayer un me présentant ainsi, « bonjour je suis Nyssa Al Ghul héritière du démon ».

Non, je ne pouvais pas, c'était au dessus de mes forces, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou et se serait enfuie, puis elle se serait perdue dans les couloirs de Nanda Parbat.

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

Je déteste la façon dont elle me parle, je déteste recevoir des ordres, mais je pense qu'elle a raison ma posture était celle d'une personne faible et je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne surtout pas ici. Je me redresse donc, cette fille me souris, elle est vraiment plus jolie quand elle fait ce geste, ça illumine son visage qui est dur et froid. Nous avançons dans les couloirs, croisons des personnes portant les même habits que les miens mais il y a une différence avec moi, c'est que pour eux, nous ne voyons que leurs yeux, tout leur visage est caché par un espèce de masque et tous porte une capuche pour dissimuler leur cheveux. Bon sang c'est un vrai labyrinthe, je ne suis pas sur de retrouver mon chemin. Nous nous arrêtons devant une porte, elle est faite de bois très épais et de fer. Elle a l'air bien lourde. La jeune femme frappe à la porte et nous attendons que quelqu'un nous ouvre. Après ce qui semble durer une éternité la porte s'ouvre enfin, je pensais qu'elle aurait grincé ou autre mais elle n'émet pas un seule bruit. C'est le chef en personne qui nous accueille. J'évite de baisser le regard même si ça me démange. Cet homme me fait peur et encore plus depuis qu'il est devant moi.

 _\- Tu peux nous laisser Nyssa._

Nyssa alors voilà c'est comme cela qu'elle se prénomme, c'est un joli prénom et je dois avouer que je suis soulagée qu'elle en porte un aussi beau, ça veut dire qu'il y un peu de normalité dans cet endroit pas ordinaire. Cependant je me sens à nouveau mal, je commence à avoir des douleurs dans le bas ventre et je sais que c'est du à l'angoisse et au stresse parce que d'une seconde à l'autre je vais me retrouver seule avec cet homme dont je ne connais pas encore le nom et qui semble si cruel.

Je fait un bond lorsque la porte se referme, elle fait un bruit assourdissant qui résonne dans le bureau ou je me trouve, la pièce n'est pas très grande, un imposant bureau qui semble assez ancien trône au milieu de la pièce, il est dépourvu d'affaire, rien ne traîne dessus, je me demande même à quoi il sert, peut être que les tiroirs eux même sont vides. Il est juste là pour impressionner, ou décorer la pièce, oui c'est ça il sert uniquement à ça. L'homme prend place derrière celui-ci, je m'assois face à lui.

 _\- Quelqu'un vous a ordonné de vous asseoir ?_

Merde... Ça commence mal, je me relève précipitamment et j'attends à côté de la chaise.

 _\- Derrière, c'est derrière que vous devez être. Voyez-vous mademoiselle je suis très à cheval sur les règles et celle ci en fait partie._

Non mais c'est pire qu'a l'armée ici, il croit quoi que nous vivons encore au moyen âge ? Je me poste derrière comme me l'a ordonné le chef, je me tiens le plus droite possible et ravale les sanglots qui montent dans ma gorge.

Il m'ordonne enfin de prendre place, ce que je fais tout en restant droite et le regard rivé sur lui, je ne pense pas que je doive baisser le regard, enfin si c'était le cas, il m'aurait déjà enguirlandé.

 _\- Bien, je suis Ra's al Ghul le démon. Chef de la ligue et à partir d'aujourd'hui tu me dois honneur, respect et fidélité. Tu m'as impressionné toute à l'heure, tu sais te battre, bon certes pas aussi bien que mes hommes mais c'est déjà un bon début. Dès demain tu subiras un traitement assez lourd pour balayer de ton cerveau le reste de ton passé, dès demain tu ne t'appelleras plus par ton prénom que tu as oublié d'après ma fille, tu seras Taher Al Safer et uniquement cette personne. Étant donné ton état, je pense que le processus ne dureras que deux jours, ensuite tu commenceras l'entraînement. Je te préviens de suite je ne tolère aucun échec, je ne veux pas non plus entendre la moindre remarque sur toi, étant donné que tu es une femme tu t'entraîneras aux côtés de ma fille dans un premier temps, après tout c'est grâce à elle si tu te retrouves ici aujourd'hui, sans elle tu serais sans doute déjà morte._

Nyssa est donc sa fille, je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer pareil scénario comment un père peut il se comporter ainsi envers son propre enfant ? Être aussi froid... Je ne suis pas étonnée que Nyssa soit comme cela, elle a dû manquer d'amour lorsqu'elle était enfant. Je le vois ouvrir un tiroir, il pose un document devant moi ainsi qu'un stylo. Là aussi je m'étais bien trompée, les tiroirs ne sont pas là pour faire fantaisie, ils contiennent des papiers.

 _\- Lis et signe_.

Lire, ok ça je peux le faire, puis ça permettra au moins d'avoir les yeux ailleurs que sur cet homme. En signant ce document, je m'engage à respecter les commandements de la ligue et me donner corps et âme.

Me donner corps et âme attend c'est quoi ça ? Il est hors de question que je fasse ça, je ne veux pas que plusieurs hommes me passent sur le corps... Je suis sure que je dois rougir en lisant cela.

 _\- Un soucis ?_

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire part de mes craintes, j'ai peur de sa réaction, je demanderai à Nyssa toute à l'heure mais une fois que j'aurai signé il sera trop tard. Au risque de m'attirer les foudres de cet homme je me lance.

 _\- Corps et âme ça veut dire quoi pour vous ? Parce que pour moi ce n'est pas très claire !_

 _\- Lis la suite tu comprendras._

La suite c'est en quelque sorte les dix commandements :

 _* Le soldat s'engage à respecter le chef_

 _* Le soldat acceptera chaque missions même si celle ci lui parait dangereuse_

 _* Le soldat s'alimentera correctement_

 _* Le soldat tuera sans aucune pitié_

 _* Le soldat n'entretiendra aucune relation avec ses partenaires_

 _* Jamais vous ne mettrez la ligue en danger_

Aucune relation avec ses partenaires ouf, j'ai ma réponse...

 _*Tout soldat qui tombera sera laissé au sol par les autres_

 _* Si un soldat se fait attraper il n'hésitera pas à réciter la prière et à boire la fiole qu'il aura toujours sur lui._

 _* Le soldat ne quittera jamais la ligue_

 _*Le soldat lègue sa vie à la ligue_

Quoi, comment ça le soldat lègue sa vie à la ligue qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? Que je n'aurais plus de vie ? Que si je signe je leur appartiendrai ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fiole ?

 _\- Vous avez des questions ?_

Des question ? Bien sur, j'en ai un tas, c'est ça alors se donner corps et âme ? C'est être complètement dépendant de cette chose, ne plus avoir de vie, ne plus pouvoir en partir, je ne serai pas vraiment un soldat mais une prisonnière, il est hors de question que je signe ce truc, je n'ai pas demandé à être la, je ne veux pas de cette vie.

 _\- Et si je refuse de signer ?_

 _\- Alors je vous ferai tuer et comme c'est ma fille qui vous a emmené ici ce sera à elle de le faire._

Mais cet homme n'en ai pas un c'est un monstre ! Pourquoi veut il me tuer ? Finalement je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je signe je vis. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je me fasse tuer et si je refuse de signer je serai morte des demain... Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Je suis en plein dilemme. Je ne veux pas mourir ni demain, ni aujourd'hui, jamais, je suis encore bien trop jeune pour ça. Je relis à nouveaux les dix dernières lignes. Je suis fichue, je n'ai aucune porte de sortie, je suis prise au piège. Je vais devoir céder ma vie à la ligue, je sens les larmes qui arrivent, je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne peux pas, trop tard, il y en a une qui s'échappe et qui vient s'écraser sur le document, le démon l'a vue, il esquisse un sourire.

 _\- Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur pour cette fois, je comprends, vous n'avez pas demandé à finir ici, personne ne vous a demandé votre avis. Je suis désolé pour vous, habituellement ce sont les gens qui me supplie de les laisser intégrer notre ligue, ce sont eux qui viennent de leur propre chef à ma porte et qui me supplie de leur apprendre à se défendre. Il n'hésite pas à donner leur vie pour la ligue_.

Comment peut on en arriver la ? Comment peut on léguer notre vie à ça ? Ça m'est impossible, je tiens le stylo dans ma main et il ne fait que trembler. Je ne sais pas quelle décision prendre, je suis indécise, je ne sais même pas ce qui va m'arriver, je dois signer ce document et après, qui me dit que je ne sera pas tuer sur le champ ? Pourtant je suis sure qu'il va tenir parole et qu'il va m'entraîner, mais, je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de tuer des gens, des innocents pour le compte de cet homme, je ne sais rien, je ne sais plus où j'en suis et lui, il est là et n'attend qu'une chose, que je signe ou que je décide de mourir demain.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Taher Al Safer**_

Je suis de retour dans ma chambre, j'ai réussi à me repérer et à y retourner, le démon m'a dit que Nyssa pouvait revenir me guider, mais j'ai refusé... Je préférais être seule un moment, je ne le serais pas souvent. J'ai signé son foutu contrat, je l'ai signé, non pas que j'en avais envie, mais si je peux gagner quelques jours de plus, à vivre, c'est déjà pas mal. Je sentais qu'il commençait à être vraiment impatient, alors j'ai signé, mais c'est surtout pour une chose que j'ai signé... Je ne veux pas que Nyssa soit forcée de me tuer, je sais bien... J'ai compris, qu'elle le faisait souvent, mais elle ne voudra pas le faire, j'en suis sure, après tout, elle m'a sauvé la vie, et je vois bien dans son regard qu'elle n'est pas comme lui. Qu'elle n'est pas comme son père.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit, je ne suis pas fatiguée, en tout cas pas physiquement, je ne sais plus où j'en suis... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire... J'ai signé mais je me demande quand même si je n'aurais pas été mieux à mourir dans l'eau, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'aurais préféré, au moins je ne serais pas là.

Je finis par m'endormir, dans mon rêve, je revois certaines scènes, des scènes que j'aurais aimé oublier. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai enduré durant quelques temps alors que j'étais captive, je me revoie, enfermée dans une cage, des hommes venant, me pointant un taser et me choquer encore et encore. Je me réveille en sursaut et en pleurant... Je me souviens de cette scène, un peu trop bien même, beaucoup trop... Je ne sais pas encore comment je suis arrivée sur ce bateau, ni qui étaient ces hommes, je me souviens de la cage, de moi leur hurlant de me laisser, de la privation de nourriture, de sommeil, d'eau... Les chocs électriques... Je me rappelle de la douleur, je me demandais d'où venait mes cicatrices, maintenant je m'en doute, je suis sure que ça vient de là. Je ne comprends vraiment ce qui a pu m'arriver, ni pourquoi. Je me lève et prends un verre d'eau. J'essaye d'effacer ces images de mon esprits mais c'est difficile, non c'est impossible.

J'entends quelqu'un frapper, je veux dire à cette personne de partir, de me laisser seule, mais je ne peux pas, ici, je n'ai aucune demande à faire, c'est à moi qu'on donner des ordres, et je devrais les suivre, sans aucune forme d'hésitation.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire d'entrer que je vois la porte s'ouvrir. Je ne suis qu'à moitié surprise de voir Nyssa, elle doit être à peu près la seule que j'apprécie... Apprécie seulement, franchement, elle me fout une trouille bleue quand même.

 _\- Tu as signé._

Ce n'est même pas une question, je l'entends à sa voix, je hoche la tête et me retourne.

 _\- Sans doute une belle erreur._

Elle se place devant moi et m'attrape le bras, je voudrais me dégager mais je ne veux pas, je m'y refuse, je ne veux pas risquer de la foutre en colère.

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _\- C'est simple... En signant, j'accepte d'être prisonnière de cet endroit, de me battre, de tuer... Et de mourir à un moment où à un autre... Je pense que je m'y ferais à cette vie... Pour le fait de mourir bien sur, pas tout le reste..._

 _\- Tu ne vas pas mourir..._

 _\- Bien sur que oui, je ne sais pas quand, mais ça finira par arriver, soit durant un entraînement, soit une de vos missions dont je n'ai même pas envie de parler, ni de penser pour le moment. Les soldats d'ici sont cents fois plus fort que moi, ils finiront par m'avoir je le sais, où alors je ferais quelque chose qui contrariera votre père, ce qui ne saurait tarder non plus._

 _\- Alors pourquoi avoir signé ?_

 _\- Parce que je ne pense pas que vous vouliez me tuer... Sinon, vous ne m'auriez pas sauvé. Et si ça ne vous ennui pas de le faire, alors faites-le maintenant... Comme ça, au moins, ce sera fait._

 _ **Nyssa**_

Comment peut-elle dire ça ? La vie a si peu d'importance pour elle ? Elle préfère que je la tue sur le champ plutôt que de tenter sa chance dans la ligue ? Elle a l'air sérieuse, ne semble pas avoir peur, pas du tout même, elle me demande de la tuer, de le faire pour que ce soit réglé. Mais je ne peux pas, certes, je ne le montre pas, mais je ne veux pas la tuer, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, je suis la seule femme ici, la seule, un peu de compagnie, ça me fera du bien je pense... Je ne le dis à personne, mais j'aimerais une vie un peu plus normale. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie, pas une seule fois, mon père m'a dit que les amis rendaient faible et immature, qu'il fallait oublier nos connaissances afin de devenir plus fort. Je n'ai même jamais été à l'école, c'est ici que j'ai tout appris. Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas me dire ce que c'est, une vie normale, et puis elle va vraiment finir par tout oublier, mais je ne veux pas la tuer, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit partenaires.

 _\- Je ne vais pas te tuer._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Vous y êtes habitué non ? Alors allez-y, ça me rendra service, et à vous aussi, ça vous empêchera de devoir vous excuser auprès de votre père pour m'avoir ramené ici, pour avoir laissé une faible entrer dans la ligue._

Je refuse de le faire, elle est vraiment étrange cette fille, elle me demande de la tuer, je recule et m'apprête à ressortir, je ne veux plus entendre ses histoires.

 _\- Je ne savais pas que les gens de cette ligue pouvait être lâche..._

Lâche ? Elle vient de me traiter de lâche ? J'ai toujours détesté cette insulte, personne n'a jamais osé m'insulter de la sorte depuis mes quinze ans où j'ai tué mon premier gars parce qu'il avait osé me traiter ainsi. Je ne suis pas lâche, je ne le serais jamais. Je fonce vers elle et la cloue au sol en quelques secondes, ma main sur son cou le serre doucement. Elle essaye de me repousser, empoigne mes bras de ses deux mains et tente de me faire lâcher prise, mais je n'en fais rien, je serre de plus en plus, si elle veut que je la tue, alors je vais le faire, mon père ne dira rien là dessus, je le sais, je lui dirais la vérité, qu'elle m'a insulté, qu'elle à insulté notre code, notre ligue, et il me remerciera de l'avoir fait.

Elle laisse ses bras retomber et se poser à côté de son corps, elle ferme les yeux et je vois des petites larmes couler sur ses temps... Elles atterrissent dans ses cheveux, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se battre, de vouloir me repousser davantage. Je serre encore un moment, je pourrais la tuer si facilement mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je lâche prise... Elle se met à tousser et tourne la tête vers le mur.

 _\- Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi..._

 _\- Ok... J'aurais plus de chance avec un de vos hommes alors._

Alors là j'en ai assez, je me redresse et la force à en faire autant, elle semble si fragile.

 _\- Arrête de penser ça ! Ok ? Arrête tout de suite, sinon tu ne feras pas long feu !_

 _\- De toute façon c'est ce qui arrivera... Je ne suis pas stupide._

 _\- Non, ça n'arrivera pas, parce que je vais t'entraîner, je vais te rendre plus forte, les hommes de la ligue ne t'approcheront pas avant que tu ne sois prête, ça va peut-être prendre longtemps, mais je vais y arriver. Tu deviendras aussi forte que moi._

 _\- Je ne veux pas..._

 _\- La dessus par contre tu n'as pas le choix ! Si tu ne deviens pas forte, tu te feras tuer, et ça je ne veux pas. Je ne t'ai pas ramené ici pour que tu te fasses tuer comme un rien._

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

Alors là je suis perdue, cette fille qui me paraissait si forte, si froide, cette fille qui vient de tenter de me tuer alors même que je la laissais faire me dit qu'elle va tout faire pour que je ne meure pas, pour que je devienne aussi forte. Je crois qu'elle a raison, je n'ai pas le choix, absolument pas, je vais devoir m'entraîner, devoir devenir plus forte, je dois lui faire confiance la dessus. Même si ça va être très dur.

 _\- Ok... On commence quand ?_

Je n'ai pas le choix, alors je vais faire tout ce qu'elle va me dire, tout ce qu'elle va m'apprendre, je vais écouter, la copier, l'imiter, faire en sorte de devenir son égal, afin de ne pas mourir, de vivre, et mériter ce qu'elle vient de m'offrir... Une seconde vie.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Taher Al Safer**_

Le jour se lève doucement sur Nanda Parbat, je regarde le soleil poindre à l'horizon, c'est un moment agréable, tout est calme, je ferme les yeux et respire l'air frais du mâtin. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me retourne.

 _\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je suis venue te chercher pour l'entraînement. Tu es prête ?_

 _-Pas vraiment, mais je pense ne pas avoir le choix..._

Nyssa esquisse un sourire, elle me tend un paquetage, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. Je rentre dans ma chambre est dépose le paquet sur mon lit, je l'ouvre et découvre une tenue sombre ainsi qu'une paire de Rangers. Cette tenue est totalement différente de celle que porte les soldats.

 _\- C'est pour l'entraînement, j'ai vu avec mon père et il est d'accord pour que tu commences avec quelque chose de léger les premières semaines. Je te laisse te préparer, je t'attends derrière la porte._

J'attends que Nyssa soit sortie avant de passer les vêtements qui se compose d'une tunique marron foncée, je ne trouve vraiment pas ça beau mais alors pas du tout c'est moche, ensuite je passe le pantalon noir et ample. Je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne ressemble vraiment à rien, je n'ai rien de féminin, c'est horrible. Allez Taher Al Safer sourit, tu n'as pas le choix. J'enfile les Rangers, bon sang que c'est lourd.

 _ **Nyssa**_

Je vois que Taher Al Safer n'est pas à l'aise dans cet accoutrement, j'ai du mal à la comprendre, nos vêtements sont agréables à porter. C'est sur que c'est diffèrent de ce qu'elle portait à son arrivée ici mais ce n'est pas moche non plus. Enfin je dis ça probablement parce que je n'ai jamais rien connu de mieux, ici il n'y a pas de place pour la féminité.

 _\- Tu es très bien, bon aller suis moi, nous devons courir quinze kilomètres et il vaut mieux ne pas tarder car une fois le jour lever on aura vraiment trop chaud pour le faire. Après la course, on s'entraînera au combat à main nue et ensuite à l'épée, cette après-midi je t'amènerai dans la salle ou l'on apprend notre langue. Nous avons eu de nouvelles recrues cette semaine, tu ne seras donc pas la seule pour l'apprentissage. Ce soir, nous ferons le parcours du combattant. J'espère que tu as pris un bon petit déjeuné. Si tu n'as pas de question, nous pouvons y aller._

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

Des questions ? Si j'en ai une tonne à lui poser mais je ne demanderai rien parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit bien vu. Nous sortons de la forteresse, c'est la première fois que je la vois de l'extérieur et je ne peux pas dire que je trouve ma nouvelle maison très jolie, elle est particulière, elle est sculptée dans la montagne, je comprends mieux pourquoi ma chambre est recouverte de pierre. Je me retourne et rattrape Nyssa.

 _\- Bon c'est partie, n'oublie pas, quinze kilomètres, d'habitude je les fais en un peu moins de deux heures, ce serait bien qu'on fasse de même._

Deux heures ! Attend elle déconne ? Parce que je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte mais je n'ai jamais couru autant et encore moins avec de telles chaussure aux pieds. Je sais que je n'y arriverai pas.

 _\- Ne fais pas cette tête, aujourd'hui, je m'adapterai à ton rythme._

 _\- Je peux savoir pourquoi nous courons avec des Rangers ?_

 _\- Quand tu seras en mission, tu seras chaussé avec ça donc autant apprendre de suite à courir avec._

Oui c'est logique bien sur, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Nous commençons à partir en petites foulées, les cinq premiers kilomètre ce font sans trop de difficultés mais nous avons déjà couru une heure. Bon sang ils nous en reste dix. Nyssa m'encourage tant bien que mal, mais je galère, je ne sens déjà plus mes pieds et mes poumons me brûle. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai a faire les dix qui nous reste. Je continue malgré le douleur, je me force, je dois être forte, Nyssa me dit que tout est dans la tête, elle est marrante elle, elle a l'habitude de ce genre de traitement moi pas.

 _ **Nyssa**_

Taher Al Safer ralentit de plus en plus, bientôt nous marcherons à ce rythme, je la motive tant bien que mal, nous en sommes à trois heures de course et il nous reste quatre kilomètre, je vois bien qu'elle n'en peut plus, elle grimace, elle ruisselle, il fait très chaud, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et chauffe très fort. Je lui tends la gourde, elle boit une gorgée d'eau tout en continuant de courir. Je sais qu'elle peut le faire. C'est une battante, je le vois dans son regard, elle est déterminée.

- _Allez plus que deux kilomètres, regarde, nous voyons Nanda Parbat._

Le fait que je lui dise cela, elle recommence à accélérer, je suis toujours restée sur son rythme, je suis fière d'elle, vraiment... J'ai déjà vu de nouvelle recrues abandonner, rentrer six heures après le début de la course et demander à mon père de les bannir de notre ligue. Bien sur mon père a refusé. Toutes les personnes qui signent le document ne peuvent plus partir d'ici vivant. Quelques uns se font tuer d'autres ont dit qu'ils réessaieraient et aujourd'hui ce sont de grands soldats.

Nous arrivons devant la porte de la demeure après trois heures trente de course. Je peux dire que je suis contente d'elle, elle a vraiment assuré, j'espère que mon père sera du même avis que moi.

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

J'ai les pieds en compote, je suis éreintée, je n'en peux plus. Nous entrons dans la forteresse et sommes accueillies par le démon. Il me détaille des pieds à la tête, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, il m'est impossible de déchiffrer son regard, il est froid et hautain.

 _\- Bien, bien, trois heures trente, c'est un bon début. Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas que tu y serais arrivée. Ma fille a raison tu es bien plus forte que tu n'y parais._

Il me tend un tube, je le prends avec hésitation, je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je me méfie de lui, je ne suis pas certaine que je puisse lui faire confiance.

 _\- C'est pour tes pieds. N'hésite pas à l'appliquer aussi souvent que tu le peux_.

Je le remercie, Nyssa me prend le bras et m'emmène dans ma chambre.

 _\- Tu as de la chance, c'est rare qu'il fasse ce genre de cadeau_.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par c'est rare ? J'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur parce que je suis une femme ?

 _\- Alors pourquoi m'a t-il donné ça ?_

 _\- Oh, il a du se lever du pied droit, j'ai vu qu'il en avait donné un ce matin à_ _une autre recrue._

Bon apparemment ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme, tant mieux.

 _\- Tiens tu passeras ça et ensuite rejoins-moi dans la salle d'entraînement._

Je file sous la douche, mes pieds sont abîmés, j'ai des cloques entre les orteils, sur mes talons et la plante de pieds est rouge vif. Je passe de l'eau froide pour apaiser la douleur. Sur le moment ça me fait un bien fou. Je passe la crème, j'en mets une couche épaisse, j'enfile ensuite la tenue de la ligue. Je remets les Rangers, c'est très douloureux de les repasser. J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux, je souffre vraiment. Je serre les dents puis mets le voile qui couvre mon visage, je me regarde une nouvelle fois dans le miroir, bon sang je ne ressemble à rien... Enfin si à un soldat, en me regardant, il est difficile de dire si c'est un homme ou une femme sous cet accoutrement.

 _ **Nyssa**_

L'entraînement à mains nues se passe bien mieux que je ne l'espérait, Taher Al Safer est habile, elle arrive à esquisser mes coups la plupart du temps, et reste toujours en mouvement, je ne sais pas qui lui a appris à se défendre mais je dois avouer qu'elle a eu un très bon professeur. Je suis ravie de ce constat, nous mettrons bien moins longtemps à la préparer pour sa vie future.

 _\- Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillée, maintenant je vais t'apprendre à manier l'épée. Je te conseille celle-ci, elle n'est pas très lourde et pas très grande. Pour une femme elle est parfaite._

Au départ je vois qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise, elle donne des coups avec la crainte de me faire mal, je la comprends, ce n'est pas évident de se battre avec de vrais armes mais nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est ainsi que nous fonctionnons. J'évite toutes ses attaques, c'est vrai que c'est facile pour moi, elle se débrouille bien, mais j'arrive tout de même à la mettre plusieurs fois au sol, l'épée sur la gorge. Notre entraînement dur jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

 _\- Viens allons manger, tu as déjà fait du bon travail, je dois t'avouer que je suis assez impressionnée_.

Le midi, je mange toujours avec les soldats, mon père ne m'oblige à manger avec lui que le soir. Nous entrons toute les deux dans le réfectoire, personne ne nous regarde tout le monde est occupé à regarder son assiette. Personne ne parle, ce serait mal venu, mon père déteste le brouhaha que procure tout ce mélange de voix. Nous nous installons toutes les deux en bout de table.

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

La cantine est silencieuse, toute l'armée se retrouve ici pour manger. Je détaille la pièce du regarde, il n'y a pas grand chose, seul quatre longues tables trônent dans la pièce accompagnées de banc. Je compte rapidement le nombre de personne se trouvant d'un côté de la table. Trente convive d'un côté et probablement autant de l'autre, je fais un rapide calcul 240. Nous sommes donc 240 personnes à avoir rejoint les rangs de la ligue. Bon sang c'est énorme. Enfin je trouve ça énorme. Un plat est déposé devant moi, c'est un genre de ragoût, je porte un morceau de viande à ma bouche, c'est bon, je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Je pense que c'est du mouton, non j'en suis sur, c'est un ragoût de mouton avec des pommes de terre et des légumes. Je mange toute mon assiette, j'avais vraiment très faim, ça creuse de faire autant d'activité.

Nous sortons de la cantine silencieusement, pendant tout le temps qu'a duré le repas personne n'a émis le moindre son, mon repas a été accompagné du bruit des couverts et de l'eau qui coulait dans les verres. J'ai rarement vu autant de discipline.

 _\- Nyssa, je peux te poser une question ?_

 _\- Bien sur, si je peux j'y répondrai._

 _\- La ligue ne comporte que 240 hommes ?_

 _\- Non, il y a quatre services et à chaque fois la salle est presque pleine, nous sommes presque mille. Mais en ce moment nous sommes moins, nous avons pas mal de nos soldats partis en mission._

Près de mille ? Waouh, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, dis donc c'est pas une armée c'est carrément un village. Je me demande ce que peux bien faire le démon avec autant d'hommes ?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Taher Al Safer**_

Cela fait plus de trois mois que je suis à Nanda Parbat, la vie est à la fois compliquée et simple... Simple parce que c'est toujours la même chose, le matin je cours avec Nyssa, on pousse même à vingt kilomètres parfois... J'ai réussi assez rapidement à suivre son rythme, du coup on a décidé de pousser plus loin. Le midi on mange, ensemble la plupart du temps, avec les autres soldats. L'après midi il y a des combat au corps à corps, à l'épée, je ne m'entraîne plus qu'avec Nyssa, des soldats prennent sa place assez facilement et je parviens toujours ou presque à les mettre au sol. Je sais que le démon apprécie mes efforts, mes progrès. Il ne me le dit pas avec des mots, mais par des actes. Le mois précédent il m'a permis de dîner avec lui et Nyssa, j'étais terrorisée, à l'idée de me retrouver face à lui... Nyssa m'a dit je ne sais combien de fois comment me comporter, tout a été silencieux, on a pas dit un seul mot, mais sinon, ça s'est très bien passé. Je devais aussi assister à des cours pour apprendre leur langue... Je dis devais... Parce que étrangement, je la parle déjà, cette langue s'infiltre dans votre esprit comme une fumée, et elle ne peut pas ressortir. Du coup en quelques semaines je l'ai apprise. Je comprends désormais tout ce que le démon dit à sa fille et aux autres et parfois, même si ça me choque de l'entendre parler de la sorte, je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien, je fais comme si je n'entendais pas.

La vie est aussi compliquée, car devoir parler quand on vous le dit, respirer quand on vous le dit, faire semblant de ne se souvenir que de mes trois mois dans la ligue c'est compliqué aussi... Mes souvenirs sont revenus, tous, enfin, je crois, petit à petit, au fil des jours. Je me souviens de mes parents, de ma sœur... D'Oliver... De l'île, de tout... Je m'en veux infiniment... De ce que j'ai fait à ma sœur... Mais en un sens, si je n'étais pas partie avec Oliver, Laurel serait partie avec lui... Je connais ma sœur, je sais très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté tout ce que j'ai vécu. Je ne dois rien dire à personne, rien laisser paraître. Quand on me demande si j'ai déjà été à tel ou tel endroit, je dois dire que je ne me souviens de rien, quand Nyssa me parle, je dois lui mentir... Elle a tout fait pourtant pour que je m'intègre... Elle m'a même permis de ne pas boire les herbes de son père... Pour que je ne sois pas comme ces autres soldats... Mais je ne peux pas lui dire... Parce que même si elle est ce qui se rapproche lui plus pour moi d'une amie... Elle ne l'est pas... Tout ce qu'on fait s'est s'entraîner, certes elle m'a soutenue, aidé, appris des tas de choses... Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de lui faire confiance... Une de choses que j'ai apprise... Si tu faiblis, tu meurs, si tu fais confiance, on peut te trahir, si tu deviens amicale, on peut te faire souffrir...

Alors je préfère rester à bonne distance de Nyssa quand même... C'est dur, très dur,, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit des amies, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens si proche de quelqu'un, mais si Nyssa ne ressent pas la même chose, elle risque de m'éviter, de me repousser et sans elle je ne tiendrais probablement pas à Nanda Parbat. Et puis je suppose qu'elle ne sait pas ce que c'est d'avoir une amie.

Je sens l'avion qui secoue. Je me tourne et vois un garde qui s'approche de moi.

 _\- On arrive bientôt._

 _\- Entendu._

Ma première mission hors de la cité... Le démon est venu me voir ce matin, en me disant que j'étais prête... Qu'il voulait tester ma capacité à obéir aux ordres en dehors de Nanda Parbat. Je dois me rentre en Russie. Un homme un certain Alexei Udinov est accusé de pot de vins et de meurtre au sein du gouvernement, il dirige aussi un trafic de drogue immense... Mon rôle est de le tuer... Je vais devoir tuer mon premier homme... Nyssa a voulut me parler ce matin, mais je l'ai évité. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me conseil ni rien... Je sais que ça va être difficile, que je vais avoir du mal, mais si Nyssa essaye de me parler pour me dire comment agir et tout ça... Je ne vais pas y arriver, je le sais... Je lui suis reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, mais je dois commencer à me débrouiller seule...

Je suis en Russie depuis la veille, j'ai repérer l'homme que je dois tuer, il dort dans le même hôtel que moi, mine de rien, je ne savais pas que la ligue possédais autant d'argent, une suite de luxe dans un hôtel chic, c'est plus agréable et lumineux que ma chambre habituelle. Le démon m'a dit que je devais le tuer proprement, que personne ne devait douter que ça pouvait venir de quelqu'un, que c'était trop risque qu'on me repère. Alors il m'a donné une capsule de virus... Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, il m'a vacciné avant de partir et m'a dit que si le virus restait concentré dans la chambre durant un certain laps de temps, personne d'autre ne serait atteint... Je ne sais pas trop si je dois le croire, mais je sais que j'ai vraiment intérêt à faire ce qu'on me dit.

Je pense agir ce soir... Ça me fait bizarre, de me dire... Que je vais tuer un homme, mais je sais que c'est homme mauvais, alors ça me réconforte un peu. Je sais qu'une fois le virus lâché, je dois rester dans l'hôtel, si on me voit partir au même moment, ça pourrait sembler suspect.

Il est vingt et une heure, je l'ai vu rentrer dans sa chambre, il n'y a personne d'autre, je le sais, j'ai surveillé toute la journée. Je rentre dans ma chambre et je passe la fiole dans le conduit d'aération qui rejoint les deux suites, puis j'actionne un petit bouton, normalement, ça devrait se diffuser, je dois attendre maintenant, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, mais j'ai effectué ma mission... Le gars qui me surveille va pouvoir prévenir le démon... Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il ne m'aurait pas laissé sans surveillance pour une première mission, et je sais très bien qu'on m'a suivit depuis que je suis là. Mais ce gars devait être là avant mon arrivée, pour que je ne doute de rien.

Je suis sous la douche quand j'entends des hurlements... Je me demande qui ça peut être, j'enfile rapidement une robe de chambre et je sors dans le couloir... Du personnel de l'hôtel est là, la femme de l'homme que j'ai tué est en train de hurler, de pleurer... Je crois que cette scène restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire... Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Je rentre de nouveau dans ma chambre... J'ai envie de pleurer, de me défouler mais je ne peux pas, si ça se trouve un des gars est toujours là, quelque part avec une paire de jumelle à me surveiller. Je m'habille et me met sous les draps, en essayant d'oublier malgré les pleurs et les cris que j'entends toujours dans le couloir.

 _ **Nyssa**_

Taher Al Safer est partie, elle est partie effectuer sa première mission, je m'inquiète pour elle, vraiment. J'aimerais vraiment remonter le temps parfois, pour la convaincre de fuir, de l'aider à s'enfuir d'ici et qu'elle ne devienne jamais cette fille... Au début de notre rencontre, ce qui m'a plut chez elle, c'est sa ténacité, sa force à vouloir faire de son mieux, et elle est vraiment devenue plus forte. Elle a largement atteint mon niveau et en seulement trois mois... Je voulais partir avec elle pour cette mission mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait hâte de prouver à mon père qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule...

J'ai peu de comment elle va revenir, de ce qu'elle va ressentir en tuant son premier homme... Moi quand j'ai tué ce gars quand j'avais quinze ans, sur le coup j'ai été soulagé, mais ensuite mon père m'a confronté à ce que j'avais fait, j'ai retirer un homme à ses proches, à sa famille et il m'a fait les regarder en le voyant mort... C'était atroce, je me suis retenue devant mon père, mais une fois seule j'ai craqué. Il ne le sait pas, et ne le saura jamais... Mais j'ai peur que Taher Al Safer ne soit pas comme ça, j'ai peur qu'elle craque.

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

Je reviens de ma mission, je n'ai pas dormi depuis cette nuit là... Je sens encore que ce que je viens d'accomplir va me changer, encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait... Je suis heureuse que ma famille me croit morte, au moins ils ne savent pas ce que je suis devenue. Ils ne le sauront jamais. Je rentre dans la cité, je suis accueilli par le démon qui vient m'enlacer... Alors la je suis surprise, je ne réponds pas à son étreinte, je sais qu'il me repousserait si je le faisait, mais je suis extrêmement surprise de son geste, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire ça, pas même avec Nyssa. Je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Tu as accomplis ta mission avec succès Taher Al Safer, je te félicite._

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais j'ai l'impression que ses félicitations me brise encore un peu plus... Tuer n'est pas quelque chose dont on devrait me féliciter... Je le sais, je le sens... Mais étrangement, j'ai l'impression que ça ne me fait rien de plus, je sens que s'il me demandait de le refaire maintenant, je le ferais.

 _\- Pour la peine, si tu le souhaites, tu peux dîner avec ma fille et moi ce soir._

Je hoche la tête en le remerciant, il me dit « si tu le souhaites » mais je sais très bien que si j'avais refusé, son humeur aurait de suite changé, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de subir sa colère.

Durant le dîner, je vois Nyssa qui me jette des coups d'œil de temps à autres, j'essaye de ne pas les remarquer, de faire comme si je ne voyais rien mais c'est difficile. Comme la dernière fois, le dîner se passe dans le silence le plus total.

Une fois que le démon nous autorise à sortir Nyssa me prend le bras.

 _\- Je sus fatiguée Nyssa..._

 _\- Comment tu vas ?_

Je me retourne vers elle, j'ai envie de tout lui dire, que ça ne va pas, que ça ne va pas du tout même, mais je ne peux pas, elle est la fille du démon, je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, je n'y arrive pas alors que je le veux vraiment.

 _\- Je vais bien. Merci. Mais je suis fatiguée._

 _\- Pourquoi tu me mens ?_

Nyssa, s'il te plaît... Ne me demande pas ça, garde ta place de fille du démon, continue de m'aider à m'améliorer mais c'est tout.

 _\- Je ne vous mens pas._

 _ **Nyssa**_

Oh que si tu me mens, et je crois comprendre pourquoi, Taher Al Safer s'éloigne, elle va dans sa chambre. Je comprends ce qu'elle a. Elle n'a pas confiance en moi, alors que j'ai tout fait pour gagner sa confiance. Mais ce qu'elle a surtout, c'est que son cœur est brisé, comme le mien, elle ne supporte pas d'avoir du tuer quelqu'un et pour se prouver qu'elle a tort, elle va accepter et se proposer pour toutes les missions que mon père va annoncer. Elle va tuer de plus en plus de gens pour se convaincre que c'est ce qu'elle doit faire... Je ne vais pas pouvoir l'en empêcher... Mais je dois êtres à ses côtés... Je dois essayer de gagner sa confiance... Tant pis si mon père se rend compte qu'on s'est rapprochée, je veux essayer d'être son amie, elle a besoin de se confier, ça me prendra du temps, et même si mon père désapprouvera qu'on soit proche, je sais qu'il ne dira rien, en tout cas il ne tentera rien contre elle, ni contre moi. Il aime ce qu'elle est... Qu'elle soit si dévouée à la ligue.

Je dois gagner la confiance de Taher Al Safer, il faut qu'elle comprenne que quoi qu'elle me dise, ça restera entre nous... Ce sera dur, très dur... Car je sais ce qu'elle ressent... Elle est brisée... Je dois essayer de la réparer... Je veux retrouver ce qu'on avait avant... Même si ce n'était pas grand chose.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nyssa**_

Six mois déjà que Taher Al Safer est parmi nous, et comme je l'avais prédit elle se propose pour toutes les missions, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter. En six mois elle a changé complètement, je ne la reconnais plus, son regard qui était autrefois rempli de tendresse, de compassion est devenu dur et haineux. Lorsque je croise son regard, c'est comme ci elle me renvoyait mon reflet parce que oui je suis comme ça également mais personnellement je déteste l'image que me renvoie le miroir, je tente de sourire lorsque je suis en sa compagnie pour briser ce masque, avant elle me répondait, elle esquissait un petit sourire mais depuis son retour de dernière mission il y a trois semaines, je n'arrive plus à la faire sourire. Elle s'est complètement renfermée sur elle même et ne me parle quasiment plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'était cette mission, je n'ai pas pu l'accompagner, mon père avait d'autre projet pour moi. Je suis totalement désemparée par la situation, Taher Al Safer m'échappe de plus en plus, je devais tout faire pour gagner sa confiance et je sais comment y parvenir, mon attente a fini par payer. Six mois c'est long lorsque nous attendons quelque chose et ça y est la semaine dernière j'ai enfin eu tout ce que je désirais. J'ai toutes les cartes en main maintenant.

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

Je joue la dure mais à l'intérieur mon cœur est meurtri, brisé... La dernière mission à été un vrai massacre, l'homme que je devais interroger à refusé de répondre à mes questions et j'ai du être cruelle, bien trop cruelle. J'ai torturé son fils de huit ans pour qu'il daigne me répondre, c'est horrible, je n'arrive pas a imaginer qu'en l'espace de six mois je suis devenue ce genre d'individu, je suis un monstre. Ça fait trois semaines que je ne dors plus, dès que je ferme les yeux j'ai les images de ce que j'ai fait subir à cet enfant. Parfois je me dis que c'est la faute de son père que si il m'avait tout avoué nous n'aurions pas été jusque là, mais c'est trop facile de le blâmer, c'est moi la responsable de ce massacre et moi seule. Je suis réveillée par des cauchemars toutes les nuits mais celui-ci est bien pire que les premiers parce que non seulement je torture l'enfant devant son père mais en plus celui-ci ne réponds à aucune de mes questions, la fureur me gagne et je finis par tuer le gamin.

Je me lève, je suis en sueur et la moindre parcelle de mon corps tremble, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, je sors sur le balcon, la nuit est glaciale. Au loin j'entends le hululement des hiboux ainsi que les bruits d'autres animaux. Je m'assoie sur le rebord du balcon, c'est haut très haut. Je me penche un peu en avant, je me dis que si je sautais, tout serai terminé, je serai morte et enfin délivrée de tout ça, mais malgré tout ce que je viens de faire durant ces six dernier mois, tuer, torturer, être sans pitié je n'y arrive pas. Je suis une lâche, je suis dépourvue de sentiment et mon cœur s'en est allé. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient encore parce que je n'ai plus personne, de moi même, il ne me reste plus que l'âme d'une tueuse.

Je repense à ma vie d'avant, elle était si belle, j'étais heureuse enfin en partie, parce que c'est difficile tout de même d'aimer le copain de sa sœur et pourtant je l'ai fait. En y repensant, j'ai vraiment le don de me mettre dans des situations impensables. Parfois j'envie Laurel, oui elle doit être tranquille à la maison vivant sa vie, heureuse, enfin je suppose qu'elle l'est. Elle a dû vraiment me détester lorsqu'elle a su que j'étais avec Oliver, oui vraiment. J'espère que mes parents vont bien, si ils savaient ce que je suis devenue, ils ne seraient vraiment pas fier de moi. Une larme roule sur ma joue, je l'essuie du revers de la main, je dois arrêter de penser à cela, ça me rend triste, puis merde oui ça me rend triste mais avant j'avais une vie, une vraie, je n'étais pas une tueuse. Je retourne dans ma chambre, m'assoie sur le lit et enfile mes vêtements, je crois que j'ai besoin de sortir, j'ai besoin de courir pour évacuer toutes ces mauvaises idées et pensées. Courir m'aidera à me vider l'esprit, j'en suis sure.

 _ **Nyssa**_

Encore une nuit sans sommeil, je ne parviens pas à le trouver, il est quatre heure, je dois me lever dans une heure pour faire mon jogging. Ça fait trois mois que je cours avec le groupe au complet, depuis que Taher Al Safer suit notre rythme, mon père nous a demandé de nous mêler aux autres. J'ai fait un peu la tête parce que j'aimais nos courses en solo, on se parlait énormément, enfin c'est surtout moi qui parlait, elle se contentait de m'écouter, je lui ai raconté plein de chose sur la ligue sur notre façon de vivre, de procéder, d'où venait nos richesses, je ne lui ai pas tout révéler mais le nécessaire.

Je commence à courir, l'air frais me fait du bien, j'espère pouvoir évacuer mes angoisses, d'habitude je n'en ai pas mais depuis que j'ai recueillie cette fille j'en ai, je suis pleine de doutes et d'appréhensions parce que si elle en est là aujourd'hui c'est de ma faute, peut être que je n'aurai jamais du l'emmener chez moi, j'aurai du lui trouver un refuge, d'ailleurs j'en connais un pas très loin d'ici, j'aurai du l'emmener là-bas, je l'aurai protégé, je lui aurai amené de la nourriture, ça aurait été compliqué mais plus simple aussi, compliqué parce qu'elle aurait pu se faire tuer par n'importe quel soldat, mais plus simple parce que je n'aurai pas eu à voir tout les jours la tristesse et la haine qu'elle ressent chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur moi.

Je cours à un bon rythme, bien plus vite que d'habitude, au loin j'aperçois une silhouette, j'espère que ce n'est pas un soldat qui a eu la même idée que moi, parce que j'ai besoin d'être seule, j'accélère pour en avoir le cœur net. Le soldat a dû sentir ma présence, il se retourne puis continue, dans son regard j'ai vu de qui il s'agissait, c'est elle, j'accélère pour la rattraper, je lui prends le bras et lui intime de s'arrêter.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Nyssa ?_

 _\- Discuter, s'il te plaît, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, ne t'enferme pas sur toi même, parle moi._

 _\- Je vais bien, vraiment... Regarde moi, je cours, je m'entraîne, je réussi chaque missions pourquoi n'irai-je pas bien ?_

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

Ma voix tremble, signe que je ne vais pas si bien que cela, et merde je me suis trahie. Mais pourquoi est-elle là ? M'a t-elle suivi ? Si c'est le cas c'est vraiment pire que ce que je craignais.

 _\- Tu m'as suivie ?_

 _\- Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir._

Ah elle non plus, je me demande si elle est rongée pas la culpabilité tout comme moi, mais ça me parait impossible qu'elle le soit parce que c'est tout de même la fille du démon c'est sa vie, elle n'a connu que ça elle.

 _\- Je suis étonnée, je pensais que tu dormais paisiblement toi... Après tout tuer des gens tu en as l'habitude._

Voila je crache mon venin, bien joué Sara, si je voulais me débarrasser d'elle, je pense avoir fait l'inverse en lui disant cela.

 _\- Justement, tu te trompes Sara._

Sara ? Attend... Comment sait-elle mon prénom ? Je fais deux pas en arrière... Je commence à trembler, j'ai peur. Si Nyssa sait comment je m'appelle, elle sait probablement un morceau de mon histoire.

 _\- Je ne m'appelle pas Sara, tu fais erreur._

 _\- Ne te moques pas de moi, je sais qui tu es. Puis même si tu voulais nier, ton corps t'a trahi dès l'instant où j'ai prononcé ton prénom. Je sais tout Sara, et je peux voir que toi aussi tu sais, tu t'es souvenue, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je n'ai rien dit à mon père._

 _\- Pourquoi tu te serais tue ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner ?_

 _\- Une amie ! J'ai besoin d'une amie parce que, que tu le crois ou non Sara, j'en ai marre d'être seule. Depuis que tu es entrée dans le ligue je me sens moins seule. Je me sens mieux, j'ai besoin d'une amie pour me confier lorsque je ne vais pas bien, j'ai besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer._

Alors la si je m'étais attendue à cela, Nyssa qui pleure, cette fille froide et hautaine ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, je dois me méfier. Je ne dois pas lui faire confiance. Puis comment sait elle qui je suis ? Elle a enquêté ? Non impossible, elle a toujours été à mes côtés, excepté lors de la première et de la dernière mission.

 _\- Comment as-tu su ?_

 _\- J'ai envoyé Michal, il me devait une faveur._

 _\- Attend un soldat a enquêté sur moi ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Et si il allait raconter tout ce qu'il a découvert à ton père, tu imagines un peu ce qu'il me ferait ?_

 _\- Il n'en fera rien, je te l'ai dit il me devait une faveur, il est pieds et poings liés, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

 _ **Nyssa**_

J'emmène Sara près d'un rocher, nous nous asseyons toutes les deux, après un silence religieux où nous échangeons simplement quelque regards, je me décide à parler, je lui raconte ma première mission, le premier homme que j'ai dû tuer à l'âge de quinze ans sous l'œil admiratif de mon père. Les cauchemars que j'ai fait suite à ce geste et les nuits où j'ai versé des larmes sur le sors de ce pauvre homme. Je lui raconte que la deuxième fois n'a pas été mieux, je remonte ma manche gauche et lui montre mes cicatrices, je ne suis vraiment pas fière.

 _\- Tu t'es scarifiée ?_

 _\- Oui, j'avais tellement de rage et de haine en moi que je n'ai pas su faire autrement._

Pendant plus d'une heure je lui raconte ma vie ici, une vie que je n'ai pas choisi mais que je déteste. J'aurai aimé être comme tout le monde, aller à l'école, avoir des amies, discuter de truc de filles, s'amuser, faire du sport. Avoir des peines de cœur, des disputes et des réconciliations, jouer à la marelle, à la corde à sauter, faire le mur pour échapper aux règles qu'imposent les parents. Au lieu de cela je n'ai connu que les jeux de combat et le maniement des armes, l'ordre, le respect et la cruauté, dès que j'ai été en âge d'apprendre... Mon père m'a mise au travail. En racontant tout cela je me rends compte que je pleure. Sara se lève et me tend la main. Je l'accepte volontiers.

 _ **Sara**_

Nyssa me fait de la peine, finalement elle est bien plus a plaindre que moi, elle n'a rien vécu de bien, elle ne connaît rien à la vie normal. Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle aurait aimé être comme moi, et jamais non plus je n'aurai imaginé qu'elle était aussi malheureuse que moi des actes qu'elle a dû faire par le passé. Je l'aide à se relever et je la serre dans mes bras, c'est une accolade légère mais qui signe le début de notre amitié, j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance, ça risque d'être dur au début mais Nyssa a mis son âme à nue pour moi alors je lui dois bien cela.

Sur le chemin du retour je lui confie l'horreur de ma dernière mission mais aussi mes nuits peuplées de cauchemars et mes insomnies. Ensuite, je détends l'atmosphère en discutant de ma vie d'avant, je lui parle de ma sœur, de mes parents, de mes études, de l'école, du collège du lycée, je ne lui détaille pas tout mais ça fait un bien fou de parler d'autre chose. Nyssa rigole de bon cœur lorsque je lui raconte toutes les bêtises que j'ai pu faire et je dois dire que c'est étrange de l'entendre rire mais c'est agréable, nous passons un moment normal et plaisant.

 _\- J'espère que tu ma raconteras encore un peu ta vie d'avant. J'aime beaucoup._

Je lui souris et lui en fait la promesse. J'espère qu'un jour, nous pourrons vivre quelque moments normaux en dehors de Nanda Parbat, je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais je l'espère.

 _\- Viens, je vais t'apprendre la méditation, tu verras ça te fera le plus grand bien. Lorsque tu maîtriseras correctement tu feras moins de cauchemars et tu arriveras a dormir._

 _\- Nyssa, tu es sure que ton père n'en saura rien ? Sur le fait que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ?_

 _\- Non, je te le promets et tu peux me croire, je ne lui dirai rien. Je ne veux pas qu'il efface tes souvenirs, ils sont bien trop important pour toi et je dois avouer que pour moi aussi._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Taher Al Safer**_

Déjà dix huit mois que je suis ici... Les six premier mois ont été un vrai enfer, je dois l'avouer, j'étais seule, toute seule, enfin je le croyais... Jusqu'à ce que Nyssa s'ouvre à moi et que je m'ouvre à elle. Notre amitié reste secrète, on est exactement comme avant, on ne se parle que quand on est seule... Parfois le soir je la rejoins dans sa chambre ou elle vient dans la mienne, on discute, de tout et de rien, je lui parle de la vie extérieur, je lui raconte des films que j'ai vu, j'essaye de lui donner un maximum d'information, je pensais que ça ne l'intéresserait pas, mais c'est tout le contraire, elle m'écoute toujours avec une très grande attention.

Elle me parle aussi, de choses dont elle ne peut pas parler avec son père... De sa mère surtout, celle ci est morte quand Nyssa avait sept ans, elle ne se souvient pas de grand chose d'elle, mais sa mère était totalement différente de son père, elle était douce et gentille... Et un jour son père est venue lui annoncer qu'elle était morte... Nyssa ne l'a pas cru sur le coup, elle s'est sauvé jusqu'à la chambre mortuaire et elle l'a vu... Alors elle a su... Qu'elle avait été assassiné... Nyssa ne sait pas par qui, elle ne veut pas croire que ce soit son père qui l'ai fait. Quand elle m'a raconté ça, elle a pleuré, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai serré contre moi, elle n'est pas encore très à l'aise avec les gestes d'affections, mais elle s'y fait.

Je lui ai aussi tout dit sur mes deux ans loin de chez moi, avec Ivo et sur l'île... Elle m'a écouté sans rien dire et je sais qu'elle était furieuse en entendant les tortures dont j'ai été victimes, je lui ai tout dit dans les moindre détails, certains sont plus dur que d'autre, elle a tenu ma main et a compris d'où venait ma force... Enfin, franchement, je ne me trouvais pas si forte que ça, mais si Nyssa le dit, ce doit être vrai.

Nyssa et moi on continue nos entraînements quotidien ensemble, mais pas trop non plus, on reste quand même avec les autres soldats afin que son père ne se doute de rien. On effectue pas mal de mission ensemble, mais certaines on les effectue séparément. Je n'aime pas trop aller en mission seule... Comme la dernière que j'ai eu à faire... Elle a faillit mal tourner, le gars que je devais tuer a pratiquement réussi à fuir, heureusement que je l'ai rattrapé et mis fin à ses jours, je ne pense pas que le démon aurait accepté que j'échoue à cette mission.

Je suis en pleine méditation, Nyssa m'a tout appris durant cette année, et franchement, c'est géniale, ça me détend et me vide l'esprit, je dors des nuits complètes presque toutes les nuits, parfois je fais encore des cauchemars, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il y a des bougies un peu partout dans la pièce, je suis seule, deux soldats se trouvaient ici avec moi mais ils sont partis il y a quelques minutes... Ou plus, je ne sais pas trop. Je suis ailleurs, totalement. Les soldats me craignent maintenant, au début, je sais qu'ils me regardaient de haut, car je débarquais et que j'étais une femme... Mais je n'ai échoué à aucune de mes missions et je suis souvent invitée à la table du démon pour dîner... Du coup ils doivent penser que je suis proche de lui... Or c'est totalement faux... Il ne me parle jamais dans ces cas là. Quand il m'adresse la parole c'est pour me parler des entraînements, des missions, ou me féliciter de leur réussite, c'est tout... Mais je ne vais pas les contredire, ils me craignent et du coup quand ils me voient, ils s'en vont... Je peux être seule.

J'entends du bruit... Et merde, j'espère que ce n'est pas un soldat qui vient méditer, j'étais bien ici... J'entends les pas de quelqu'un... Je souris, je reconnais ces pas depuis le temps...

 _\- Tu es là tard !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire pour toi ?_

Je souris et me retourne, Nyssa vient d'entrer, elle se met en position de méditation en face de moi. On ne se dit plus rien, on ferme les yeux et on médite. On reste plus d'une heure dans cette salle avant d'aller nous coucher.

 _ **Nyssa**_

Ça fait un an que j'ai avoué à Sara que je savais tout... J'essaye de ne pas l'appeler ainsi mais quand on est tout les deux je le fais, et je sais que ça lui fait plaisir, mais on doit faire attention à ce que mon père ne découvre rien.

Mon père nous a affecté une nouvelle mission, ensemble. Je suis heureuse, je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle aussi. On préfère vraiment partir ensemble, on se soutient mutuellement. Lors de certaines mission, elle a encore du mal, parfois elle craque et disparaît pendant plusieurs heures, mais elle revient toujours et me parle... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle, si elle a besoin de s'isoler, je la comprends.

On doit partir pour Paris... J'ai déjà été là bas, je connais bien la ville, ce doit être pour ça que mon père m'envoie avec elle. On doit retrouver un homme qui a disparut des radars de la ligue il y a quelques années. Il vient de réapparaître alors on doit y aller le plus rapidement et discrètement possible.

Sur la route de la mission, j'explique à Sara qui est cet homme et de quoi il est accusé, elle est plus rassuré dans ces cas là, se sent moins coupable de tuer un homme qui le mérite.

 _\- C'est un ancien de la ligue... Mon père a voulut l'éliminer après qu'il ai tué des hommes sous sa protection. Certes mon père peut être cruel mais quand on s'en prend à des gens qu'il protège, il peut devenir fou..._

 _\- Comment a-t-il réussi à fuir ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop... Un jour mon père est parti pendant plusieurs jours... J'ai su en le voyant revenir, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le tuer..._

On finit par atterrir à Paris, deux hommes de la ligue, habillés en civil nous accueillent. On les suit et on arrive assez vite à notre hôtel, celui ci est bien moins chaleureux que certains dans lesquels on a déjà été. On s'installe et on se dirige vers le lieu ou vit cet homme. Taher Al Safer et moi même, avons hâte d'en finir avec lui... Je dois être prudente, si je l'appelle Sara, ces hommes iront en parler à mon père.

L'adresse où on se rend est un immeuble assez haut, on rentre grâce à un pass qu'un garde nous a donné. On rentre et on monte rapidement à l'étage où il est censé vivre. On espère vraiment qu'il sera là, on a pas envie de s'éterniser. On arrive au quinzième étage, l'appartement est le 15 F... On arrive devant assez rapidement. J'enfonce la porte et on entre, Taher Al Safer va sur la droite, vers les chambre, moi je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je regarde partout, il n'y a rien, les lumières sont éteintes, je n'entends pas de bruit, même Taher Al Safer n'en fait pas.

Je baisse ma garde et je sens deux bras m'enserrer par le torse, j'arrive facilement à me dégager et je lui colle un coup dans les côtes. L'homme pousse un hurlement et je vois Taher Al Safer revenir et m'aider à le maîtriser. Il est fort, vraiment fort, le combat continue un moment et on a beau être deux, il arrive facilement à nous maîtriser. Il donne un coup dans le genoux de Taher Al Safer qui pose son genoux au sol, puis il s'enfuit. Je le poursuis et j'entends mon amie de me dire d'être prudente. Je le poursuis et on arrive sur le toit, il m'attend.

 _\- Je vois que le démon m'a retrouvé, il lui a fallut du temps..._

 _\- Mais il l'a fait... Et on est là pour vous tuer !_

 _\- Il envoie deux femmes à sa place... Il se ramolli !_

Je déteste entendre ce genre de propos de mon père, vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi avec tout ce qu'il m'a fait vivre, mais je déteste ça. J'entame de nouveau le combat, il est acharné, j'ai du mal à l'atteindre. A un moment j'arrive à le frapper dans la bas du ventre, il vacille et manque de tomber du toit. Je lui donne un autre coup et il tombe... Mais il m'attrape la cheville et m'entraîne dans sa chute.

 _ **Taher Al Safer**_

Ce salaud m'a bien fait mal au genoux, c'est presque intenable. Je monte aussi vite que je peux quand même, Nyssa doit avoir besoin de mon aide. J'arrive vite sur le toit, et ce que je vois me fait horreur, même plus que ça, je vois Nyssa en train de tomber du toit... Je cours vers elle malgré la douleur atroce que j'éprouve à mon genoux. Je lui attrape la main tout en me tenant à la rambarde.

 _\- Lâche-moi, il va nous entraîner !_

Je vois en effet le salaud qui se tient à sa jambe, mais je ne peux pas la lâcher, c'est impossible, je ne le peux pas.

 _\- Ne rêve pas Nyssa, je ne te lâche pas._

 _\- Sara... S'il te plaît._

Je déteste quand elle fait ça... Quand elle se sert de mon prénom pour me faire craquer... Mais elle peut toujours rêver, je ne la lâcherais jamais. Je puise dans mes dernière force... Mon genoux me faire souffrir le martyre mais ça m'est égal. Je force sur mon bras pour la remonter, je la vois donner des coups pour qu'il la lâche, ce qu'il fait assez rapidement, je le vois tomber et s'écraser sur le sol... Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la même chose à Nyssa, je n'y pense même pas. J'arrive finalement à la faire remonter et je m'écroule sur le sol, j'ai vraiment trop mal au genoux... Nyssa atterrit sur moi, je la tiens toujours, on se regarde fixement, elle est juste au dessus de moi... Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser... Ce n'est pas mon style pourtant, je n'aime pas les femmes... Mais Nyssa... C'est spécial... Depuis des mois je la vois beaucoup plus qu'une amie... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va me faire si je succombe à mon envie ? Et puis merde... Je m'approche doucement et je suis surprise de voir Nyssa qui en fait de même... Nos lèvres se rencontrent, je pensais qu'elle allait me repousser mais c'est tout l'inverse, elle se colle à moi et rend mon baiser, c'est loin d'être innocent, nos nez se touchent, nos bouchent se dévorent, nos langues s'emmêlent... Nous sommes seules au monde sur ce toit parisien.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sara**_

Le retour à Nanda parbat se fait dans une silence de mort, personne ne parle pas même Nyssa.

Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas fière d'avoir succombé à mon envie, certes elle m'a embrassé elle aussi mais je ne sais pas, je n'aurai pas dû. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, tout cela est nouveau pour moi. Jamais je n'aurai pensé faire ce geste un jour, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question à savoir si j'aimais les filles. Bon sang, je me suis fourrée dans une drôle de situation. J'appuie ma tête contre le repose tête, je suis fatiguée et mon genou me fait toujours aussi mal. Je n'ai rien pour le soulager et Nyssa n'avait rien non plus. Elle m'a soutenu lorsque nous sommes descendues du toit mais une fois en bas, j'ai du me débrouiller par moi-même, le démon n'accepte pas l'entraide, chaque soldat doit être capable de rentrer sans l'aide d'autrui. Punaise c'est quand même pire que la prison cette ligue. Enfin on y mange peut être mieux.

Je suis de retour dans ma chambre, je me déshabille, je vais enfin pourvoir voir l'étendue des dégâts sur mon genoux. Il est bleu et enflé, j'espère que c'est simplement le coup qui ressort. J'applique la crème que m'avait fourni le démon lorsque j'ai commencé les entraînements. Je l'applique délicatement, je n'ose pas appuyer trop fort c'est vraiment très douloureux même au touché. Ensuite je me rhabille. Un coup est porté à ma porte, j'ouvre c'est un des second du démon.

 _\- Le chef veut te voir de suite !_

Il veut me voir ? Bon sang que me veut il ? J'ai mené ma mission à bien, nous avons fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Je me dirige tant bien que mal dans son bureau. J'entre après avoir frappé, autrefois j'attendais qu'il vienne m'ouvrir mais il a mis les choses au clair, a partir du moment où nous sommes convoqués nous frappons et nous entrons, il nous attend donc il n'y a aucun soucis, par contre si nous le dérangeons sans y avoir été invité, il vaut mieux rester derrière la porte et attendre qu'il veuille bien nous ouvrir.

 _\- Taher Al Safer, comment va ce genou ?_

Mon genou ? Comment sait-il que je me suis blessée ? Un de ses soldats à dû lui rapporter. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre et enchaîne.

 _\- Bon ce n'est pas le plus important, assieds-toi. Si je t'ai fait venir ce n'est pas pour te féliciter, certes avec Nyssa vous avez assuré mais, vous avez commis également une erreur, enfin toi surtout._

Une erreur ? J'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire, rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?

 _\- Tu as couru sur le toit pour sauver un soldat. Taher Al Safer, te souviens-tu des règles ?_

Les règles ? Oh merde, bien sur que je m'en souviens et en effet j'ai dérogé à l'une d'elle.

 _\- Je suis désolée... Vraiment..._

 _\- Cite-moi le règle que tu as transgressé !_

 _\- Tout soldat qui tombera sera laissé au sol par les autres_

Mais quel con ce type sérieusement, il pensait vraiment que j'allais laisser sa fille mourir ? Et si je l'avais fait... De quoi m'aurait-il accusé ?

 _\- Exactement, alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as sauvé la vie de Nyssa ? Elle était sur le point de tomber et tu aurai dû la laisser s'écraser sur le sol._

Je me retrouve bouche bée devant lui, je ne sais absolument pas quoi lui dire, vraiment pas. La vie de sa fille compte si peu à ses yeux ? Il ne l'aime pas, punaise dans mon monde on m'aurait remercié plus de mille fois pour ce geste et la j'ai le droit de me faire engueuler. Non je suis désolée je ne tolère pas ça et pour une fois je ne fermerai pas ma bouche tant pis.

 _\- Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais vous devriez vous remercier, sans moi votre fille serait morte. J'ai dérogé à la règle pour la sauver et si ça avait été une autre personne j'aurai fait la même chose. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune compassion ni sentiment, ce n'est pas vraiment pas pour rien que vous vous faite appeler le démon._

Il s'approche de moi et pointe la lame de son épée contre ma gorge.

 _\- Serais-tu en train de me manquer de respect ?_

Je le regarde froidement, je ne cille pas, il ne me fait pas peur, enfin si un peu mais je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, j'ai craché mon venin et il en fera ce qu'il en veut. Il retire l'épée et me sourit. Punaise il est vraiment cinglé.

 _\- Je ne te remercierai pas, certes tu as sauvé ma fille mais je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait. Vous vous entendez bien toutes les deux, je le vois, depuis ton arrivée Nyssa est différente et je trouve que ma fille s'est ramollie ces derniers temps, je pense que c'est de ta faute. Enfin, je ne tiendrai pas rigueur de tout cela aujourd'hui mais à l'avenir tache de respecter les règles._

 _ **Nyssa**_

J'attends derrière la porte du bureau, j'entends mon père qui élève la voix, il est vraiment furieux et je ne sais pas qui a pu le mettre dans un état pareil. Lorsque je croise le regard de la personne qui sort du bureau, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, bon sang c'est Sara. Depuis toute à l'heure c'est elle qui se fait engueuler. Je la laisse s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de me trouver face à mon père.

 _\- Père, je peux vous parler ?_

 _\- Nyssa tu tombes bien, je viens d'avoir une petite discutions avec ta protégé. Dis-moi aurais-tu toi aussi omis les règles de la ligue ?_

 _\- Les règles ? Bien sur que non je ne les ai pas oublié._

 _\- Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi un de mes soldats, vous a vu toutes les deux arriver bras dessus bras dessous lorsque vous êtes redescendues de ce toit ?_

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me parler du baiser et je dois admettre que je n'aurai pas su quoi lui dire, enfin si, il sait que je suis lesbienne depuis toujours mais il ne l'accepte pas, et je pense qu'il ne l'acceptera jamais.

 _\- Taher Al Safer m'a sauvé la vie, son genou la faisait souffrir, je l'ai aidé a descendre tout simplement._

 _\- Tout simplement hein ? Bon admettons, que ce soit pour ça. Je te connais Nyssa, je sais qui tu es vraiment. Te rends-tu comptes que tu as failli mourir là bas ? Concentre toi sur la ligue et oublie un peu cette fille. Tu m'as bien compris ?_

 _\- Oui père._

 _ **Sara**_

Après le sermon que m'a fait le démon, je me rends compte que ce qui s'est passé sur les toits aurait pu me coûter la vie, si R'as avait su que nous nous étions embrassées, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Il faut que je vois Nyssa, je dois lui parler. Je longe le couloir qui mène vers sa chambre, j'espère qu'elle y sera, j'ai un besoin urgent de la voir.

Je frappe à sa porte et attend. Elle semble ne pas être là je me détourne et fais quelque pas.

 _\- Oh c'est toi, viens._

J'entre dans sa chambre, elle a changé son lit de place. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle a fait cela, j'aimais mieux avant.

 _\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_

 _\- Non merci, Nyssa, je voulais te dire que ce que nous avons fait à Paris était une erreur._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sara**_

Ce que je lui dis semble la surprendre... Je la comprends, surtout que c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé la première, sur le coup, je n'ai vraiment pas regretté, c'était génial, vraiment... J'ai écouté mon cœur et non pas ma raison, pour la première fois en plus d'un an. Ça n'a duré que quelques secondes... Ou plus... Je ne sais même plus. Mais pendant ce bref moment, je me suis sentie vraiment heureuse. Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens c'est de l'amour, je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots dessus, mais je suis sure d'une chose... C'est que si on se retrouvait dans cette même situation, je le referais, sans hésiter. Mais je ne peux pas... Si son père l'apprends, c'est la mort assurée, pas que pour moi, mais pour elle aussi, et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... C'est ma seule amie ici... Ma meilleure amie, je ne peux pas m'imaginer continuer sans elle...

Elle ne dit rien, j'ai l'impression de voir ses yeux briller de larmes, je ne l'ai pas vu souvent pleurer, elle ne le fait que quand elle se sent vraiment en confiance... Et là, je crois bien qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi... Je n'aurais pas du succomber, si je perds son amitié, ce sera trop dur... Tellement dur de survivre à cet endroit sans elle.

Je la vois s'approcher de moi... Non Nyssa, tu ne peux pas, on a commis une erreur et je ne peux pas laisser ça se reproduire. Je mets une main entre nous afin de la stopper, je vois bien que mon geste lui fait mal mais je ne dois pas céder.

 _\- Je suis sérieuse Nyssa... C'était une erreur, on aurait pas du faire ça._

 _\- Tu as commencé..._

 _\- Je le sais, je regrette. Mais on ne doit jamais en reparler... Ni recommencer._

 _\- Tu es sure de toi ?_

Non, absolument pas... J'aimerais que ça recommence, qu'on continue... Peut-être que si on avait été ailleurs, qu'on avait eu une vie normale, je nous aurais donné une chance. Mais là je ne peux pas nous mettre en danger... Alors encore une fois... J'écoute ma raison... Et pas mon cœur.

 _\- Absolument._

Je quitte sa chambre en refermant derrière moi. Je m'adosse contre la porte et essaie vraiment de ravaler mes larmes mais je sais que cette fois je n'y parviendrais pas. Je file au plus vite dans ma chambre, je dois me mettre à l'abri avant qu'on ne me voit pleurer. Une fois la porte de ma chambre refermée je tombe dos à la porte et me laisser aller... Pour la première fois depuis un an... Depuis que Nyssa s'est révélée à moi... Je pleure sans elle... Je me sens faible mais cette soirée sera la seule que je m'autoriserais... Ensuite je serais forte, juste pour ce soir, je peux être faible, juste pour ce soir, je peux avoir mal... La douleur de mon genoux a complètement disparue... Il ne me reste que celle de mon cœur...

 _ **Nyssa**_

Quand Sara est venue j'ai tout de suite su que quelque chose avait changé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait, que tout n'était qu'une erreur, que ce baiser n'aurait jamais du se produire, pourtant c'est elle qui l'a initié... C'est elle qui a fait le premier geste, alors j'ai répondu, je le voulais depuis longtemps, très longtemps mais je n'aurais jamais tenté quoi que ce soit si elle n'avait pas commencé... J'ai voulut m'approcher d'elle, afin de la convaincre que ce n'était pas une erreur mais elle a posé sa main entre nous... Je connais ce geste, elle a fait ça pour m'interdire d'avancer... Alors je n'ai pas bougé.

Je vois bien quand elle me parle qu'elle me ment, je le sais, je le sens, mais elle ne veut pas entendre raison, elle fuit, comme avant... Elle quitte ma chambre et me laisse seule. J'aimerais lui courir après, mais si je fais ça, je risque de nous mettre en danger, si quelqu'un nous voit il ira automatiquement le dire à mon père... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle refuse qu'on en reparle... J'essuie les larmes qui ont coulé malgré moi, je m'énerve car je n'arrive pas à les faire cesser, elles coulent toutes seules, je ne peux rien faire, alors je me glisse dans mon lit et me laisse aller pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 _Un mois plus tard_

 _ **Sara**_

Ça fait un mois qu'à eu lieu notre baiser, un mois que j'ai dit à Nyssa que c'était une erreur, un mois que je fais de mon mieux pour l'éviter. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas la voir, que je ne veux pas être avec elle, mais j'ai peur de succomber de nouveau, et je ne peux pas, il ne faut pas. Cet éloignement me brise... Je m'en rends compte, c'est difficile, vraiment, mais je dois continuer ainsi. Depuis notre discussion dans sa chambre, Nyssa ne m'a pas rappelé Sara, pas une seule fois, elle ne m'appelle que Taher Al Safer... Et ça me fait souffrir... Plus que le reste. A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve dans la même pièce j'essaye de ne pas l'approcher, parfois je sors même, il y a quelques jours j'ai craqué... Enfin en quelques sortes... Nous étions en réunion, tout les soldats étaient présents, enfin ceux étant encore à Nandat Parbat, beaucoup étaient déjà en mission. Le démon était au loin devant nous, j'étais derrière, arrivée en retard à cause d'une mission que je venais de terminer, le démon m'a fait un signe de tête afin de me dire de me placer discrètement, revenir de mission est la seule excuse valable pour manquer une réunion ou arriver en retard.

J'ai vu Nyssa arriver, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner, la pièce était pleine... Elle s'est placée à côté de moi, j'ai senti ses doigts caresser les miens, je n'ai rien fait, j'ai avancé mes doigts vers les siens et nos doigts se sont enlacés... C'était génial comme moment... Très court... Trop court. Nos doigts sont restés ainsi un moment, jusqu'à la fin de la réunion puis je suis partie, j'ai serré ma main, essayant de retrouver la sensation des doigts de Nyssa contre les miens mais c'était impossible.

Elle me manque, terriblement... Il y a un mois, j'ai pris la meilleure décision pour moi, pour Nyssa... Mais c'est difficile... Je dois vraiment parler à Nyssa, je dois lui faire comprendre qu'on doive essayer de redevenir comme avant... Sinon ça va nous détruire.

 _ **Nyssa**_

J'ai toujours été une fille violente, avec la vie que j'ai eu c'est normal, même Sara me le disait... J'utilise le passé car depuis un mois nous ne sommes plus rien... Que des étrangères... Depuis ce soir là je suis plus violente que je ne l'ai jamais été, mes missions se terminent toutes dans un bain de sang, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je frappe, tue, sans aucun remords, avant j'en avais... Au moins un peu, mais là, plus rien... Taher Al Safer était la seule qui m'aidait à être un peu humaine...

Je ne l'appelle plus Sara, je ne peux pas... J'aime Sara... Et elle n'existe plus... Il y a quelques jours quand nos mains se sont touchées, enlacées, j'ai été heureuse, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, elle a répondu à mon geste... Peut-être que je lui manque aussi... Non, ce doit être autre chose, elle a du faire ça pour ne pas me blesser, c'est tout... Elle ne veut même plus de notre amitié. Je pensais que ce lien qu'on avait réussi à créer entre nous était fort... Mais je me trompais... Mon père avait raison... Les émotions font souffrir, il vaut mieux s'en débarrasser. Ce que j'essaye de faire depuis un mois... Mais c'est dur... Je ne pensais pas qu'aimer puisse être aussi douloureux...

Je dois parler à Taher Al Safer, je dois tout lui dire... Quitte à ce que cette fois je la perde pour de bons... Je dois lui parler... Et vite.

 _ **Sara**_

On vient de finir de manger, je me suis assise avec un groupe de soldat, Nyssa a mangé avec son père, je sais que le démon a du mal à accepter tout ces changements, je l'ai même entendu parler à sa fille hier, il lui disait qu'elle devait vite se reprendre car même si ses missions étaient achevées avec succès, elle laissait un peu trop de trace... Étrangement, il n'était pas en colère en disant ça... Je reconnais sa colère maintenant, il avait l'air... Presque Inquiet... Presque parce que ça me semble impossible que ce monstre soit inquiet pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa stupide Ligue des assassins.

Je suis dans ma chambre, assise sur mon lit, je me repasse cette soirée, sur ce toit à Paris, ce que je fais depuis un mois, je me raccroche à cette scène, elle me permet de bien dormir le soir, c'est encore plus efficace que la méditation.

Je sursaute en voyant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement... Sur Nyssa, merde qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle a l'air furieuse, et même plus que ça... Je me lève de mon lit et me mets debout face à elle.

 _\- Va-t-en Nyssa, s'il te plaît..._

 _\- Je dois te parler._

 _\- Si ton père te voit ici..._

Elle est vraiment folle d'être venue ici ce soir.

 _\- Mon père est parti avec des soldats pour une mission qu'il souhaite effectuer lui même. Je dois te parler. Et cette fois tu ne m'en empêchera pas._

 _\- Nyssa, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on devait oublier, c'était une erreur, tu le sais !_

Il faut que tu arrêtes Nyssa, ça va nous tuer si on continue, je ne peux pas permettre ça.

 _\- Alors tu vas me dire que tu regrettes tout ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Merde ma voix m'a trahi... Je ne suis pas douée vraiment... Ma voix s'est brisée en lui disant cela, je ne regrette pas, absolument pas... J'aimerais tant que ce ne soit jamais arrivé, j'aurais continuer à ressentir ça sans que rien ne change entre nous.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me mens Sara ?_

Sara ? Ça fait un mois qu'elle ne m'a pas appelé comme ça, un mois !

 _\- Dis-moi pourquoi ? Dis-le et sois honnête. Je reconnais les mensonges depuis le temps, tu le sais bien._

 _\- Je ne te mens pas..._

Et merde, ma voix est encore brisée... Je ne peux vraiment rien faire pour cacher ce que ressens devant elle... Je ne suis pas douée, moi qui pensais être plus forte, avoir perdu mon cœur et tout... C'est tout le contraire. Je vois Nyssa qui s'approche, elle pose ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse soudainement, je reste de marbre pendant un moment avant de la repousser brutalement, je vois dans son regard que ce que je viens de faire l'a blessé, je me retourne et commence à partir, je ne veux pas me retourner vers elle et la regarder, je ne le peux pas, si je le fais, si je la vois je vais craquer, je le sais... Ce baiser qu'elle vient de me donner... M'a fait comprendre une chose... Je suis tombée amoureuse... Moi qui pensais ne pas aimer les femmes, je suis tomber amoureuse d'elle... Je suis arrivée à la porte et m'apprête à la franchir, j'hésite un moment, si je franchi cette porte, je vais perdre Nyssa et pour de bon cette fois... Si je reste, nous serions en danger à chaque seconde... Je dois faire le bon choix... Il le faut.. Oh et puis merde, au diable ma raison pour une fois. Je ferme la porte doucement, tourne le clé dans la serrure et me retourne vers Nyssa, je vois dans son regard une petite étincelle, elle est heureuse. J'avance rapidement vers elle, presque en courant, je passe mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle les passe dans mon dos et je l'embrasse tendrement... En tout cas au début, s'embrasser tendrement ne nous suffit plus, on entrouvre nos lèvres et nos langues se cherchent, se caressent, s'enroulent, se taquinent... Merde ce que ça m'a manqué... Je détache doucement mes mains de son cou afin de les poser sur ses bras, on se sépare doucement l'une de l'autre, on se regarde fixement, on se sourit avant de fondre de nouveau l'une sur l'autre nos lèvres retrouvant leur chemin vers l'autre sans aucune hésitation. Je la pousse doucement vers le lit, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant... L'amour avec une femme... Mais je suis sure d'une chose, j'en ai vraiment envie et quand je sens Nyssa m'enlever doucement ma tunique alors qu'on continue de s'embrasser... Je me rends compte, qu'elle aussi en a envie.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nyssa**

Sara a passé la nuit avec moi. Elle est blottie contre moi, j'aime l'avoir tout contre mon corps. Dehors le jour commence à se lever, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais il faut que nous nous levions. J'embrasse délicatement ses lèvres. Sara ouvre un œil et me souris. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle au réveil, ses cheveux sont emmêlés, elle a des petits yeux et les traits encore endormie.

 _\- Il faut qu'on se lève, l'entraînement ne pas va pas nous attendre._

Sara ne semble pas de mon avis, elle me plaque sur le matelas, se positionne à califourchon sur moi et commence à me caresser la poitrine. Je ne peux résister à l'envie de la toucher à mon tour, je me relève, attrape sa nuque et la fait basculer contre mon corps. Nous nous caressons pendant un petit moment, puis nous approfondissons ce moment. Nos caresses sont de plus en plus intime. J'ai du mal à croire que je sois capable de ressentir autant de choses d'un coup, je suis au paradis, je la sens contre moi, ses doigts qui bougent rapidement mais tendrement en moi, je me mets à trembler de tout mon être, je me mords la lèvres pour ne pas crier mais c'est peine perdue, elle délaisse mon intimité pour remonter doucement sur mon corps avant de m'embrasser tendrement, quand elle s'éloigne on se sourit, elle me pose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de se redresser.

 _\- Hum... C'était divin, bon allez ce coup ci on y va._

Je ris, c'est tout elle ça, me faire monter au septième ciel et me faire redescendre rapidement parce qu'elle voit que nous sommes très en retard.

 _\- Allez Nyssa nous allons devoir rattraper les autres et rapidement._

Heureusement que mon père n'est pas la, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Sara a dormi dans ma chambre parce qu'il est parti pour une mission et ne doit pas rentrer avant un moment. Des qu'il s'en va nous profitons pour passer des moments comme ce matin et hier soir. Par contre nous redoublons de précaution. Ça fait déjà un an qui nous sommes ensemble, et je suis la femme la plus heureuse, Sara m'a redonné le sourire. Mon père dit que les sentiments nous ramollissent et bien pour moi c'est l'inverse, lorsque je pars en mission je suis pressée d'en finir et mon seul but c'est de rentrer rapidement et vivante pour voir Sara. Cette relation ne m'a pas ramolli au contraire elle m'a changé et m'a permis de voir les choses différemment.

 _ **Sara**_

Je quitte la chambre le plus discrètement possible je ne veux pas qu'un autre soldat me voit, je ne veux absolument pas éveiller les soupçons et encore mois que le démon sache. Pour le moment nous avons réussi, personne ne se doute de rien. Je sors et Nyssa me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe est déjà parti depuis cinq minutes au moins. Nous accélérons le plus que nous pouvons pour qu'il y ai trop de distance entre eux et nous.

Ça fait déjà deux ans et demi que j'ai intégré la ligue, je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps sans devenir folle, sans me détester ? J'ai effectué une bonne centaine de missions mais la pire reste celle qui a hanté mes nuits durant plus de six mois. Certes la méditation aide, mais parfois quand je ferme les yeux je revois le visage de ce petit garçon. Heureusement, je n'ai plus eu à faire ce genre de chose parce que j'ai beau être un assassin, je ne pense pas que j'aurai supporter à nouveau une mission comme celle la. Au douzième kilomètre nous rejoignons tout le groupe, je fais un sourire discret à Nyssa. Rejoindre le groupe était important parce que depuis six mois, notre chef veut que tout les soldats présent courent ensemble, il y a eut des soucis lorsque des soldats couraient en petit groupe notamment des hommes qui ont tentés de s'échapper.

Nous arrivons chez nous, le démon se tient droit comme un I devant l'entrée. Mince que fait-il la ? Il ne devait pas revenir avant dix jours. Je suis déçue parce que sa présence mets fin à nos nuits en amoureuses. Quand Ra's est ici, jamais nous ne dormons ensemble moi et Nyssa, c'est impossible, nous avons trop peur qu'il nous surprenne toutes les deux. Il nous fait un signe signifiant que nous devons nous positionner en file indienne. Je me place devant Nyssa, dans la troisième file. Tout ça n'augure rien de bon. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, et je ne suis pas rassuré. Heureusement que Nyssa se trouve derrière, elle me prend la main discrètement et me la serre doucement. Son geste m'apaise et me rassure. Ra's passe dans les rangs, plusieurs fois, il s'arrête près de moi et me regarde, je ne tourne pas la tête, lorsque nous sommes ainsi nous avons ordre de ne pas regarder le démon sauf si il nous l'ordonne, ouf il continue son chemin. Au bout de vingt minutes d'allée et venue, Ra's sort quatre soldat du groupe. Je me demande pourquoi il fait cela et surtout qu'on t-il fait eux pour se retrouver dans cette situation ? Il nous Ordonne de nous accroupir, nous le faisons tous en même temps.

 _\- Ces quatre hommes que vous voyez ont transgressé nos règles. Pour leur pêchers, ils vont donc laisser leur vie sur ce sol._

Oh mon dieu, c'est pas possible c'est horrible ce qu'il vient de dire ! C'est la première fois qu'une chose comme cela arrive !

 _ **Nyssa**_

Je connais tout les rites de la ligue et je dois avouer que celui-ci n'en fait pas partie enfin si, les soldats qui transgressent les règles sont jugés, parfois tués mais pas comme cela, pas avec des spectateurs, généralement mon père appelle son bras droit et c'est lui qui s'occupe de ça, personne n'est témoin de la scène. Je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi a lieu ce changement. Mon père repasse dans les allées, il choisit un premier soldat, puis un second, enfin il vient dans la notre et me regarde.

 _\- Nyssa ! Debout !_

J'obéis, je ne veux pas discuter, il s'arrête devant Sara, non pitié pas Sara, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ça.

 _\- Taher Al Safer ! Debout !_

Et merde ! Il vient de choisir Sara. Il nous fait signe de nous avancer.

 _\- Bien voici, les quatre soldats qui ont désobéit et voici les quatre autres qui les tueront._

Je me doutais que nous devions les tuer, c'est horrible ce que nous demande de faire mon père. Je croise le regard de Sara, je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'elle ressent mais moi, je suis mal, j'ai beau être un assassin, je n'ai jamais tué des membres de la ligue, jamais.

 _\- Nyssa tu commences, ensuite ce sera au tour de Sarab, puis Marek et enfin Taher Al Safer._

Je prend mon épée et m'avance vers le premier homme, j'ai mal au ventre, il a les yeux fermés, je n'hésite pas plus vite se sera fait, moins ce sera pénible pour lui. Je me recule une fois l'acte accompli, Sarab va aussi vite que moi, de même que Marek.

 _ **Sara**_

C'est mon tour, j'ai les yeux larmoyant, je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un de cette façon et je dois dire que je suis complètement déboussolée, je n'ai pas envie, c'est inhumain. J'inspire profondément je dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix sinon le démon risque d'inverser les rôles et, ce sera moi qui retrouverai à genou. Je ferme les yeux et lance ma lame. Mon geste est rapide et précis, j'entends le corps du soldat tomber non loin de mes pieds, je me recule et me positionne près des autres, je n'ai pas réussi à regarder Nyssa. je suppose qu'elle est dans le même état d'esprit que moi. Son père est vraiment malade. Complètement ahuri. Il a un petit sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Bien voila ce qui arrive lorsque nous ne respectons pas les règles. Vous pouvez vous lever et vaquer à vos occupations._

Je me détourne alors et me dirige vers Nyssa, nous avions prévu de méditer et je pense qu'avec ce qui vient de sa passer cette séance sera plus que bienvenue.

 _\- Nyssa, Taher Al Safer, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau._

Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte, Ra's est encore à l'extérieur avec son bras droit, il nomme les soldats qui devront s'occuper des corps. Nyssa me chuchote.

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est la première fois que mon père fait ce genre de chose, il a découvert quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu._

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, Ra's est derrière nous, il nous ouvre la porte et nous intime de rentrer.

 _\- Asseyez-vous toutes les deux._

Nous obéissons, il a l'air furieux.

 _\- Vous avez vu ce qui vient de se passer ? Je ne tolère pas que mes soldats transgressent les règles. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir. Nyssa aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?_

 _\- Non père !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a rapporté, j'avais quelques doutes, mais la je dois avouer qu'avec ces preuves il n'y en a plus aucun possible._

Le démon balance sur la table une série de photographie de nous deux. Moi et Nyssa nous embrassant près d'un arbre, elle et moi nous tenant la main, elle et moi nous souriant et bien d'autres encore. J'avale ma salive avec beaucoup de difficultés.

 _ **Nyssa**_

Il a toutes les preuves, je ne peux pas le nier, il sait tout. Je me lève et le défie du regard.

 _\- On s'aime et alors ? Tu dis que l'amour rend faible mais moi elle me rend plus forte._

 _\- Vous avez transgressé les règles, et vous avez vu ce qui se passait lorsque vous le faisiez._

 _\- Non père, nous n'avons rien transgressé du tout, nous avons le droit de nous aimer c'est pas parce que toi tu es dépourvu de sentiment qu'il en va de même pour nous. Depuis que Sara est là, je me sens mieux, je me sens moins seule, elle a réussi a combler se vide dans ma poitrine qui s'est crée depuis la mort de maman. Alors s'il te plaît, épargne-moi ton sermon sur tes règles._

 _\- Tu es chez moi ici Nyssa et toutes les deux vous violez mes règles._

 _\- Je me fiche de tes règles, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à moi, tu fera abstraction de celle-ci. Ne vois-tu pas que depuis que nous sommes heureuses, nous faisons toutes les deux un travail plus que correct non ?_

 _\- Si et c'est bien pour ça que je vais fermer les yeux, mais ne me décevez pas, parce que sinon, il vous arrivera la même chose que toute à l'heure, le fait de vous choisir pour accomplir l'acte n'était pas anodin faites attention que la prochaine fois ce n'est pas vous qui vous vous retrouvez avec la lame sur la gorge_.

Mon père se rassoit, il a adoucit son regard et s'adresse à Sara.

 _\- Puisque vous êtes deux de mes meilleurs soldats je fais l'impasse sur ça. Vous pouvez disposer._

Nous sortons toute les deux, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que mon père accepte aussi facilement, je dois dire que je suis étonné. Tant de gentillesse doit probablement cacher quelque chose.


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà le dernier chapitre, je suis un peu déçue, on a pas eu de reviews pour cette fic, ou pratiquement pas... Mais bon on se doutait que tant que a ne touche pas au olicity ou a Arrow en lui même on en aurait pas eu ^^**

 _ **Sara**_

Je suis surprise, de ce que le démon vient de nous dire... Il accepte notre relation ? Je n'ai rien pu dire durant tout l'entretien, absolument rien, Nyssa a parlé pour nous deux. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et je dois avouer que j'ai peur, vraiment très peur. On quitte le bureau après qu'il nous ai autorisé à le faire, je précède Nyssa qui semble aussi surprise que moi. Je me dirige vers la salle de méditation, j'en ai vraiment besoin là... Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Nyssa ne semble pas inquiète, mais moi je le suis... J'ai lutté pour résister à mon envie d'être avec elle, lutté pour essayer de me dire que ce que je ressentais n'était pas de l'amour... Mais j'ai cédé, et depuis un an, je suis heureuse, vraiment. Mais ce qu'il vient de nous dire me fait peur, je me vois déjà devoir lui dire que c'est terminé...

 _\- Sara ?_

Je me retourne, je suis déjà arrivée dans la salle de méditation mais j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne me suis rendue compte de rien. Nyssa est avec moi, elle m'a suivi, elle sent bien que j'ai peur, je le sais, elle me connaît, mieux que personne.

 _\- Il ne tentera rien..._

Quoi ? Comment peut-elle dire ça ?

 _\- Comment peux-tu en être si sure Nyssa ? On parle de ton père ! De ton père dont on avait si peur qu'il découvre notre relation qu'on a jamais passé une nuit dans la chambre de l'autre en un an, pas une fois._

Nyssa me prend la main, j'essaye de la repousser doucement mais elle me la tient ferment, pose son autre main dernière ma nuque et se rapproche pour me donner un baiser. J'essaye de résister, j'ai peur... J'ai peur qu'à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvera seules il y a un homme de son père qui nous surveille et qui lui rapporte absolument tout.

 _\- S'il te plaît Sara... Ne recommence pas... Ne refait pas comme l'an dernier... S'il te plaît._

Elle s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement... Je cède comme à chaque fois, je ne peux pas refaire ça, ça nous à fait du mal à toutes les deux. Je réponds à son baiser sans aucune hésitation. Elle se rapproche de moi, il n'y a personne, on doit quand même être prudente, on devra toujours l'être, mais j'aime Nyssa, vraiment. On reste ici un moment, sans se demander ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver, on verra avec le temps, pour le moment, ce qui compte c'est elle et moi.

 _Trois ans plus tard._

 _ **Nyssa**_

Ça fait déjà trois ans, trois années que mon père sait tout pour nous, pour ma Sara et moi. Mon père ne dit rien, en même temps, on fait de notre mieux pour ne jamais le décevoir. Nos missions sont des réussites depuis tout ce temps, à chaque fois nous réussissons sans dégâts.

Nous sommes en plein entraînement, à bâtons aujourd'hui, je l'ai mis à terre plusieurs fois, et elle en a fait de même. Ce n'est pas évident de devoir frapper celle qu'on aime, mais on a pas le choix, mon père peut débarquer afin de nous observer à n'importe quel moment, alors même si dans ces cas là on y va vraiment fort, elle comme moi, on sait très bien qu'on ne le fait pas parce qu'on le veut. J'attaque Sara une nouvelle fois, elle réussi à me contrer et me fait tomber en balayant mes jambes. Franchement si quelqu'un la voyait... Jamais il ne se douterait qu'elle n'a pas vécu ici, qu'elle n'est là que depuis cinq ans. Elle est devenue l'une des meilleures soldat de mon père, lui même le reconnaît. Après ce jour où il a tout découvert, mon père a refusé de m'avoir à dîner pendant des semaines, on dînait seules, enfin avec les autres. Je pense que ce qui nous a le plus surpris, c'est quand un jour mon père m'a vu sortir de ma chambre un matin, alors que Sara était déjà dans les couloirs, certes on avait passé une partie de la nuit toutes les deux, mais en général au bout d'un moment on retournait chacune dans nos chambres respectives. Mon père m'a dit que maintenant qu'il savait tout ce n'était pas la peine de se cacher, ça l'énervait encore plus et que si on continuait à jouer les hypocrites il ferait en sorte de nous faire nous entre-tuer... C'était sa menace favorite celle là, dès qu'on faisait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, il nous menaçait de nous mettre dans un combat à mort... Même si je sais une chose... Jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça. Jamais je ne le pourrais, tuer celle que j'aime... C'est impensable... Et je sais que Sara pense la même chose.

Le combat s'arrête, ça fait près de deux heures qu'on est dans cette salle, des soldats sont venus, nous ont observés, ils savent très bien qu'il ne faut pas nous défier.

 _ **Sara**_

Nyssa dort paisiblement à mes côtés, ça me fait encore bizarre de me dire que ça fait déjà trois ans qu'on peut vivre au jour le jour... Bon je reconnais que ce qu'on vit n'est pas de ces histoires romantiques, on ne peut pas se montrer faible, mais le soir, quand on se retrouve dans notre chambre, on est vraiment un couple comme les autres... J'ai remarqué aussi, qu'à force de vivre ici, le moindre bruit nous réveille, des pas, une porte qui claque ou autre chose. Mais quand je suis dans le lit avec Nyssa à mes côtés, je ne me réveille pas, et elle est comme moi, on arrive à dormir d'un sommeil profond.

J'essuie une larme qui a coulé malgré moi, ce que je vais faire, je dois le faire, il le faut, mais je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Je vais devoir la quitter, ce soir, j'ai tout prévu depuis un moment, je sais comment fuir d'ici. J'aurais aimé qu'elle parte avec moi mais je ne peux pas lui demander.

Je me lève, je m'habille et m'apprête à partir, je me tourne une dernière fois vers elle, elle est belle quand elle dort.

 _\- Je suis désolée mon amour... Vraiment._

Je quitte Nanda Parbat pour la dernière fois, je ne pourrais pas revenir, jamais, je me ferais tuer si ça arrivait... J'ai une boule au fond de la gorge qui finit par éclater quand je suis suffisamment loin, je m'adosse à un arbre et finit en pleurs, c'est la première fois depuis des années que je pleure comme ça...

 _ **Nyssa**_

Je me réveille doucement je tends le bras vers ma Sara mais je ne sens rien du tout, c'est vide, je me lève doucement, j'ai dormi si tard que ça ? Non, la lune est encore dans le ciel, donc il est encore tôt.

Je vois une lettre posée à côté de moi, je l'ouvre et la lis.

 _Nyssa,_

 _Je suis désolée de partir sans rien te dire, mais je sais que tu m'aurais retenue, je sais que tu voudrais le faire, que tu ne veux pas que je parte... Je sais tout ça, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis désolée... Car je ne veux pas partir loin de toi... Mais je dois partir loin d'ici... Pour ma famille... J'ai entendu parler du tremblement de terre à Starling lors de notre dernière mission... Mais je dois être sure qu'ils vont bien... Ton père ne va pas me donner son accord, alors je dois fuir. Je sais comment, j'ai prévu ça depuis longtemps... Mais je ne le voulais pas, je voulais rester près de toi..._

 _Je sais que ton père va me poursuivre, qu'il va envoyer ses soldats pour me ramener. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de revenir, et je m'en excuse Nyssa..._

 _Je t'ai aimé Nyssa... Vraiment, je pense que ça ne va pas cesser comme ça. Mais tu ferais mieux de m'oublier... Je ne veux pas que tu faiblisses, si c'est le cas, tu finiras par mourir, et je ne pourrais pas vivre en ayant ta mort sur la conscience..._

 _Adieu..._

 _Sara_

 _ **Point de vie externe**_

A travers tout Nanda Parbat les gardes, les soldats, le démon aussi, tout le monde put entendre le cri de désespoir que poussa la fille du démon. Un cri plein de douleur, un cri plein de tristesse, un cri plein de peine... Un cri plein d'amour... Un cri qui ressemblait... Au cœur de Nyssa qui venait de se briser...

 _ **Voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ^^**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui réclament la suite, il y en a une... Je vous invite à regarder la série XD**_

 _ **On a pas voulut trop s'avancer afin de ne pas empiéter sur ce qu'il se passe dans Arrow ^^**_


End file.
